Finding Mum
by Chico01
Summary: Isabella was taken away from Rosalie when she was 4 years old by her parents. Rosalie was then changed into a vampire shortly after and feared she'd never see her daughter again.
1. Chapter 1

****

Just to tell you what's going on before it sort of happens I suppose: Bella is Rosalie's daughter. Year is 2007. Isabella Marie Swan born September 13 1989. Charlie and Renee adopted her after she was left by an anonymous person at the local police station 4 years after Bella was born. November 13. Rosalie was changed 1993 a few days after Isabella disappeared. Is now married to Emmett and lives with the Cullen's. The only thing left with Bella was a bracelet with the Hale crest on it. Bella wears the bracelet everywhere as a memory of the parent(s) she never knew.

Disclaimer: We all wish we did own Twilight...

* * *

**Rosalie's POV** – 22 years old.

November 13, 1993.

I never thought I could hate my parents more than I do right now.

"Where did you take her?" I screamed at my parents. My daughter, Isabella Marie Hale, has gone and I have no idea where they've taken her.

"We've taken her away. Do you have any idea what people are saying about this family? We have a reputation. Don't you understand that?" My father replied trying to reason with me.

"I don't care about my reputation or yours. Where is Bella?" I had tears running down my face and my father and mother still held the emotionless facial expression on their faces. I hated it that much.

"I've told you we've taken her away. That is the end of it." With that said they both walked away. I collapsed, sobbing on the stairs in the large house we owned. My daughter, who was I only had for four quick years, has now gone from my arms. I don't know what to do now. I've lost the only person I care about so much. I wrapped my arms around my waist as some sort of way to keep myself together. I have to find her. I lifted myself up off the stairs and ran out the door. I already had some sort of a plan running through my head. When I find Bella, we were going to get away from there. We would go some place where no one could find us. It was nightfall already. I didn't realise it was this late but that still didn't stop me. I ran past a few alleyways. Never stopping hoping to hear Bella cry out my name.

"Hey, lookie here, it's Rosalie Hale!" Yelled a drunken Royce. Great just what I needed. Oh look, there are his drunken friends as well. I turned around to leave again but he grabbed my waist. I tried to fight them off but there were too many of them.

"Let me go!" I shouted at them. They only laughed at me. I was so terrified.

I few hours had passed. I had been beaten. I could feel my heart slowing. I didn't want to die. I had to find Isabella. I saw a blonde man come up to me and pick me up. I passed out after that. The next thing I remember was hearing Edward and Carlisle arguing about me. I knew I was different already.

"I've lost her forever." I whispered.

**Charlie POV**

**November 13 – 1993**

Being Chief of police is a very important job. Even if it is in the small town of Forks with just over three thousand people. Yep, this is where I and my wife Renee live. It was raining as it always is. I was sitting at my desk doing unnecessary paperwork when I could hear crying and the squealing of tires outside of the police station. I got up out of my seat immediately and proceeded to the door.

What I saw shocked me the most. Somebody had left a crying child on the front steps of the station. She only looked to be about for years old. I wasn't really sure what I was suppose to do so I called Renee and asked her to come down.

"Who have we here?" Renee cooed to the child a few minutes after she arrived.

"The note I found with her just says her name is Isabella Marie. There was also a bracelet found as well with some sort of crest on it. Other than that nothing else. No birth certificate or anything." I replied to Renee. I still held Isabella in my arms trying to calm her screams for her real mother.

"What's going to happen to her?" Said Renee as she picked Isabella from my arms.

"She'll have to be taken to child services."

"Can we adopt her?" Already Renee had an attachment to the small child in her arms. I walked over to Renee looking at the now yawning child.

"I don't know. It's a big step. We'll see. How old do you think she is?"

"Four years old."

A few months had passed since that day and now we were the proud parents of Isabella Marie Swan. We could only hope now that we could be good parents to her. She was definitely a handful. Especially adopting a toddler. She didn't like to be called Isabella, just Bella, she had told us. She sounded like an adult. It took Bella a while to get used to the idea of us as her parents. I was always there when she had dreams about her biological mother, and held her while she cried. Renee thought it was a good idea not to tell Bells about her past for a while, I had begrudgingly agreed with her. When Bella was thirteen we told her the truth. She wasn't as surprised as I had suspected. She probably figured it out. Bella was more angry at the fact that we should have told her sooner. A few months later she left with Renee after our divorce. I spoke with her every week, but she rarely came to visit me. A few more years later I get an unexpected phone call from Bella saying she's moving back here. I was happy that she was, I just hope it all goes well for the future.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a change to last chapter. Rosalie is actually 22 not 18; that was a mistake from the first draft I suppose.  
Oh and did everyone watch the theatrical trailer of New Moon? I know I did!**

**

* * *

****Present Day – 2007**

**Bella POV**

"Mum I want to go to Forks." It felt like the millionth time I had told her this. I was almost starting to believe this myself. My mum and dad had divorced when I was thirteen years old. My mum recently married to a minor league baseball player named Phil. He's a good guy. The reason for leaving Phoenix was so my mum wouldn't have to stay at home all the time with me. She often stayed home while Phil traveled, but it made her unhappy.

"Well if anything changes you can call me at anytime okay sweetheart." She said holding my face in her hands and kissing my forehead.

"Okay Mum. I have to go now. My plane's boarding now. I'll miss you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and giving Phil a hug.

I walked on to the plane and waited for my future with my dad is sunless Forks. Great! Unfortunately being on a plane by myself gives me a lot of time to think. Which can be a dangerous. The memory I always seem to think about was when my parents told me I was adopted. Of course I suspected this for a while. Considering I don't look like either of them, but I was glad they told me the truth. I've always wondered who my parents were and also the big question: why did they leave me on a door step of Forks police station? Even though I've never met them nor do I know who they are I do have to one piece of jewellery that holds a bit of my past. My bracelet. I never go any where without it. I like to think it belonged to my mother. Something for me to always remember her by. Like she never wanted to let me go. That thought usually takes me to my earliest memory. A young, beautiful blonde woman. I think she's my mum but it could just be something that my own imagination has conjured up over the years. But it's always the same woman. Even in my dreams at night.

Before I knew it the plane had landed. I was in Seattle. I saw my Dad there waiting for me. He gave me an awkward hug. As always. Charlie was never one to show much emotion. It's just the way he is. I'm a bit like that as well. Charlie and Renee are complete opposites. It's a wonder they were even married.

"Hi Dad." I said as he gave me the awkward hug. I think he's still glad I call him Dad sometimes. After telling me I was adopted I think he feared I would disown him or something. But I could never do that to them.

"How was the flight?" He asked me.

"Okay."

We arrived in Forks. It was of course pouring down with rain. As we pulled into the driveway I saw on old Chevy truck.

"Whose truck is that?" I asked Dad, genuinely curious.

"You're homecoming present."

"Really? No way!" I said as I leaned over and gave my Dad a hug. Well this saves walking to school in the rain or being driven around in the police cruiser.

After I got over my excitement we walked upstairs to my room. It was nothing special. A few pictures stuck on the wall from when I was younger. And of course the rocking chair my parents bought shortly after I was found in Forks. I explored the town in my new-old truck. Not much had changed since I was last here a few years ago. I went to bed early that night. I had school tomorrow. I just hoped I wouldn't get much attention. But being a small town, the Chief's daughter back to live in town would be the biggest gossip of the year.

* * *

First day of school. It's the middle of the semester. Great! I arrived at school and headed over to the office. The lady there gave me a small slip I was required to get signed by all my teachers and a schedule and a map of the school. Even though I don't think it would be too hard to navigate around the school. I sat in my truck studying the map and the timetable so I wouldn't have to bring it out. I hopped out of my truck. There were quite a few old cars there. So my truck really didn't stand out. A car which did stand out was a silver Volvo. I wonder who that could belong too.

My first class English and already I've got an admirer. Mike Newton. I guess I'm going to have to put up with him for a while. A few more classes passed and it was lunch time. I met a few students who offered me a seat with them at lunch. I guess I had no other choice but to accept. The nicest out of the group would have been Angela Webber. She didn't say much but she was the nicest. She didn't ask all the questions about where I came from, and how I was liking Forks. To be honest I wasn't liking Forks that much. I don't really like the rain or the cold.

I glanced around the cafeteria and a group of people stood out. They were all beautiful and they all looked like they came straight out of a magazine or something where everything is perfection. There was a big, muscular guy. He looked really intimidating. He was sitting with a beautiful blonde woman who looked like a swimsuit model. Sitting next to her was a tall blonde male and a next to him would a woman who could only be described as a pixie. She looked very short with black spiky hair. And the last boy, he had bronze messy hair. Even though it looked messy it sort of suited him. A lot.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"The Cullen's." She started. Then the bronze haired boy looked up at us as if he had heard Jessica say the name. He looked back down and continued picking at his food. "They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from a Alaska a few years a go. The muscular guy is Emmett Cullen and he's with the blonde woman Rosalie Hale. Beside Rosalie is her twin brother Jasper and he's with Alice."

I looked around at the table again. I stopped and looked at Rosalie a little longer than the rest of them. She looked familiar. But I knew it was impossible to have even met her. The next person that had caught my eye was the bronze haired boy.

"Who's he?" I asked. She seemed to have forgotten him.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. Don't waste you're time with him. Nobody here's good enough for him." She scoffed. She must have been rejected as some time. I looked back at the boy named Edward and saw him glaring at me. I looked away quickly. I wonder what his problem was.

The bell rang for the next class. I had biology. I gave my slip to Mr. Banner the biology teacher. He told me to sit next to Edward Cullen. Through out the lesson he glared at me. He really must have something against me. As soon as the end of class bell rang he left straight away. I gathered my things and walked out, only to be interrupted by, of course, Mike. Could he just leave me alone? He's like a lost puppy.

"Gees, what'd you do to Cullen?" Mike asked me. I decided to play dumb.

"Oh was that who I was sitting next to?"

"He looked like he was in pain or something."

"Oh, well I never talked to him."

I was glad when school was finally over. I went to the grocery store to buy food for home. Since Charlie usually ate at the diner every night. I got home and checked my emails and sent Renee an email. I tried to sound as enthusiastic in the email as possible. Hopefully she won't see through that. I went to bed early that night. Hopefully I would be able to get some sleep. The constant rain always kept me up at night.

The next day of school was just as uneventful. Unfortunately people still stared at me. Really I was just the Chief's daughter. They just couldn't get over that could they. I noticed as I parked my old truck that the Volvo was no where to be seen. Instead a red BMW was parked there. I guessed it was the Cullen's car. They are obviously loaded. I headed over to my English class.

"Morning Bella," greeted Eric. Eric isn't as bad as Mike is. But he comes in very close.

"Morning Mike," I hoped he wouldn't ask me about the weather.

"What do you think of this weather?" He asked me. Damn it. He just did.

"It's wet." Was all I responded. He seemed to laugh at my observation. I didn't find it very funny.

"Welcome to Forks," Eric so humbly said. I grimaced.

"Yep," was my grand answer!

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Rosalie Hale?" That question certainly caught me off guard.

"No," I said slowly, "I don't think so anyway. Why?" I thought it was a very peculiar question to ask me.

"You look very similar that's all. You know the long wavy hair. Similar facial features," he simply shrugged.

That little statement made me think. I don't actually know who my biological family is. So anything is possible I suppose. The teacher started the class. Thank goodness. No more questions hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Busy week...seriously. There were like 4 births and a funeral (no pun intended, it's true). The good part is coming shortly. Bear with me! =-)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

A few days more had passed since I had last seen Edward. I noticed the Volvo had returned to school. I was heading to Biology again. Maybe I would see Edward. Maybe asking him what his problem was or is. I sat down at our usual table.

"Hello. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella." He said politely. I must admit I was shocked. It was certainly different from the first impression.

"Yes, I am. How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everyone knows you're name. They've all been expecting you." I grimaced at this news. Obviously Charlie has been telling people I was coming for a long time.

"I know that. I meant how did you know to call me Bella?" It was a simple enough question.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" He asked politely once again. I felt like telling him of course I don't. But he was being polite enough I might as well return that.

"No I don't. Bella is just fine." I said to him. I must have sounded a little rude when I said it. I have a nasty habit of doing that.

By then Mr. Banner had started the class. We were doing the phases of Mitosis. This should be easy. I've done this experiment many times. Mr. Banner handed out the slides for us to start identifying.

"Ladies first," Edward said as he slid the microscope over to me.

I took a quick look at it. "Anaphase," I said simply.

"Do you mind if I check?"

"Not at all," I knew I was right. I guess he just didn't believe me.

"Anaphase."

"Like I said."

It continued like that that till all the phases had been identified. I looked around the classroom. We were the only two that had completed. I really hoped he wouldn't start small talk about the weather. I was really getting sick of being asked whether I was enjoying the weather.

"So, are you liking the rain?" He asked me with a crooked smile on his smug face. I really felt like glaring at him. I felt now would be a good time to tell him what I really think. Maybe I could get rid of that smile.

"I don't like the rain. Or the cold." I said honestly. He started to laugh. Of course the irony of living in the wettest part of the U.S wasn't helping my situation.

"So why did you move to Forks?" This is why I hate small talk so much. It's like people are fishing for information out of you. I don't like it. I might as well tell him the truth.

"My mum remarried and it made her unhappy to stay with me at home while he travelled around. So I moved back to Forks." Sweet and short. Just the way I like to give all my answers.

"Hey, Bella. Could you give us a hand?" Mike asked across the room. He just couldn't leave me alone could he? I rolled my eyes before answering. I heard a small laugh from Edward.

"No," I said to him. He looked a little shocked. I really need to watch my temper. I hope he didn't think I was the type of girl that just did what everyone asked. I didn't like that at all. I work hard to get to where I am. Why can't they?

"Oh," was his simple reply. He looked at me for a little bit longer. I gave him one of my looks that said "don't ask me again." He looked a little puzzled then. I don't know why.

Mr. Banner came over to our lab and asked us why we weren't doing anything. Of course he assumed Edward did all the work. Do they think I'm incapable of doing things by myself? Thankfully Edward gave me a bit of credit. We won the prize which Edward gave to me. A golden onion! How original? Well it was, a little. I don't have a golden onion sitting amongst my other trophies. The bell had rung for class to end. I gathered my books and started to walk out the room. Of course getting off my chair I tripped. Edward grabbed me by my waist to catch me.

"Thanks," I said slightly embarrassed that that had to have happened.

"Anytime," he replied smiling at me.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked suddenly.

"No."

"I swear your eyes were pitch black last time I saw you and now they're like golden," I observed. I nice golden colour I must admit.

"It's the fluorescents…they," he walked away quickly. Not even a goodbye? That's not very gentleman like. It was odd though.

I walked to lunch and sat down with Jessica and Angela's group. Mike was there again. I guess he thought he could charm me by pulling out a chair for me. It's cute but you need to do more than that to even consider dating me.

"What was up with in biology, Bella?" Mike just had to bring that up didn't he? Obviously he didn't get my message.

"Nothing was 'up' in biology, Mike. I believe you should try and study and you might just get the work done." I said to him as politely as I possible could.

"I bet you had Cullen help you," he mumbled under his breath. Oh he just did not say that.

"Excuse me, but I did most of that experiment without the help of Edward. Do not make assumptions like that. Especially about me!" I practically screamed at him. I really have to do something about my temper. I rubbed my temple with my hands trying to calm myself down. It was quiet in the cafeteria after my little outburst.

"Are you sure you're not related to Rosalie?" asked Eric. Gees men! They obviously can't read emotions. I looked up at him and then at the Cullen table to see them looking over at us.

"I've already told you, I don't think so," by then I had just had enough. I got up and left the building before I have another outburst. I don't need the Chief hearing about that one. Edward was outside as well. I don't remember him leaving.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the bench.

"_Mike,_" I put a lot of emphasis on his name, "insulted my intelligence. I don't like that."

"Oh I got that bit. Loud and clear," I laughed at this, but stopped when I glared at him. "Sorry, I meant the part where you walked out."

"Oh, Eric asked me once again if I was related to Rosalie. He really shouldn't have talked to me so soon. Well they've got to learn sometime." Edward looked a little thoughtful for a moment. He didn't think I was did he? The bell rang for the next class. I said a quick goodbye to Edward and left for my next class.

Nobody spoke to me much for the rest of the day. Which I thought was a very good thing. It gave me more time to cool down a little. I put my bag on the hood of the truck. I was digging through my bag trying to find the keys to my truck. Just my luck to lose my keys. I heard tires squealing. I turned around in time to see a van heading my way. Everything seem to get slower. Before I knew it Edward had his arm around my waist swinging my body so my legs were underneath my truck. My head in the process hitting the ground in the process. His hand was outstretched and impacted the door of the van.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" I heard Edward's voice. I felt a throbbing in my head.

"Ouch. Not so loud," I said. I heard screaming as people started rushing towards us.

"I've got 911 on the phone," said someone in the crowd.

I heard the ambulance and…oh no, Dad was here. The paramedics put a neck brace on me and put me into the back of the ambulance while Edward rode in the front. My Dad gave the ambulance a police escort. Like they needed one in a small town.

We entered the hospital a while later. I saw Dr. Cullen, Edward's foster father. His final evaluation was that I was okay. I already knew that. I just have a headache now. I was becoming impatient. I wanted to talk to Edward about what happened.

"It's not about you. It's about all of us," I overheard Rosalie say.

"Edward," I called out to him. He was talking with Dr. Cullen and Rosalie. They turned to me. Rosalie gave me a nasty look. I returned that look. Dr. Cullen looked between us. Thinking just like Edward had done before at school. Edward walked over.

"What?" He said impatiently. I wonder what happened to the gentleman Edward.

"You stopped the van with your hand. You pushed it away. How'd you do it?" I asked him. He looked away from me and to the floor.

"I had an adrenaline rush," he said easily. I scoffed at this. As if an adrenaline rush could stop a vehicle.

"That is one of the lamest excuses I've ever heard," I said to him.

"Well nobody is going to believe you anyway."

"I wasn't going to tell anybody," I replied just as quickly as he had. "I need some answers."

"There is nothing to be answered," he turned around and left me standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

A few weeks had passed. Edward and I barely spoke to each other unless we absolutely had to. Mike had decided to become a dedicated presence at my Biology table, much to my dismay. No matter what I do to Mike he's always there. Edward wasn't here today. So I guess that gave Mike more of an invitation to talk to me. How much I wish Edward was here just to intimidate Mike? Mr. Banner started the class. He has good timing I must admit. I was really sick of Newton. He started giving each table what looked like a blood typing kit.

Blood typing? Oh no. Of all the things that could make me sick it had to be blood. He was demonstrating how to draw blood. He pricked his own finger. A saw a small amount of blood coming out of his finger. I put my head down on the table. I really didn't want to be here.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Mr. Banner asked me.

"No. The blood," I simply said to him. That was enough understanding.

"Can someone take Miss. Swan to the nurse, please?" He asked.

I felt someone put there arm around my waist. A little too comfortable I must admit. I opened my eyes to see it was Mike. Of course it was. I stumbled outside of the classroom. We rounded a corner.

"Stop, stop, stop," I repeated. I laid down on the cold pavement and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Damn it. I knew the smooth voice anyway. I thought Edward wasn't here today.

"Go away, Edward," he laughed at me. He picked me up and I squealed.

"Put me down," I really didn't want to throw up on him. I vaguely heard Mike's protests. Well on the bright side of things it wasn't Mike carrying me.

We walked into the sick room. I was put down on a bed and Edward explained what happened too much to my embarrassment. When Edward had finished he stood beside the bed I was lying in.

"So you feel faint at the sight of blood," he laughed. I don't know what was so funny.

"Yeah. You're point is?" That smug smile on his face just didn't go away.

"Nothing. Nothing." There's that laugh again.

I sat up feeling a little better. Unfortunately Mike brought in another student from our biology.

"Bella, get out of here." Edward whispered to me. I didn't need telling twice. I ran out of the room as quickly as I could. Edward followed me.

"Wow, you actually listened," he said legitimately surprised.

"I can smell it. It smells like rust and salt. Not a good smell."

"Human's can't smell blood." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Well I can. It smells like rust and salt. Horrible combination in my opinion," I groaned, "I've got gym next."

He just smiled smugly at me. "I can help with that. Sit on the chair and look sick."

Yeah like I didn't already look sick. Right. He explained to Mrs. Cope that I was too sick to finish the school day. We headed out of the office. I started toward my truck but Edward grabbed me around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Home." I said rather annoyed.

"Not in your truck. I'll get Alice to drop it off at home. Besides I said I was going to drive you home."

He opened my door for me and I got it. The Volvo had comfortable seats. Much better than my truck. Mind you any vehicle could have better seating than my truck. The Volvo also smelt like Edward. Which I didn't mind at all. We set of for my house. He was driving faster than a normal person would.

"Aren't you worried you might crash, or at least get a ticket?" I asked him as I watched his speedometer climbing.

"Nope. I've never had a crash or a ticket. You could say I have an inbuilt detector." He seemed to laugh at his own little joke. We got to my house in no time. He turned the car engine off. So I took that as an indication he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"So tell me about yourself." He asked me. I couldn't possibly know what he wanted to ask me about. So I just started with the basics. I usually missed the part where I was adopted. I really didn't want to talk about that. There would be even more questions.

"Well I came to Forks in November 13, 1993. I was four years old by that time." That much was true anyway. "My parents are Charlie and Renee. They divorced when I was around thirteen years of age. I went to live with my Mum in Phoenix. She recently got married to Phil. You know the rest of that story. So now I'm here in Forks. What about you?" I told him as much as I wished to share. He knew more about me that me him.

"What would you like to know?" He asked politely. Always so polite. I thought it best to start with the basics.

"So you're adopted?" As I said this I unconsciously fiddled with my gold bracelet hanging from my wrist. It was the only thing I had left of my real parents beside the names Isabella Marie.

"Yes."

"You moved here from Alaska?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to your parents?" I felt a bit hypocritical asking this question. Since I skipped the part about me being adopted as well.

"They died many years ago. I actually don't remember them much. Esme and Carlisle have been my parents for so long now."

"You love them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I couldn't imagine two better people." He said with a smile on his face.

"What about your brother and sister?" I asked. I haven't actually met them yet.

"My brother and sister and Rosalie and Jasper aren't going to be too happy if they have to stand in the rain." I really didn't realise we had been sitting here for that long.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'll see you later then." I said to him getting out of the car. His hand grabbed mine. I jerked it away. His hand was very cold. He saw the look on my face and immediately his behaviour changed. Talk about mood swings. He apologised quickly.

"Be careful Bella while you're at the beach." I gave him a puzzled look. Oh right, I remember. I had told Jessica that I would go to the beach with them tomorrow. I closed the door and watched him leave quickly.

* * *

**So just another filler. The good stuff comes in the next chapter...I think...which I will post in just a few moments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm speeding through time lines. I'm sure we've all read/watched Twilight so we know what's going on...  
****Have you seen the soundtrack line up for New Moon? Head over to Steph Meyer's website to listen to one of the songs. pretty cool.**

**Bella POV**

The trip to the beach was very cold and windy. There wasn't much sun. I was really starting to miss that sun. The interesting part of the trip was when I ran into an old friend, Jacob. He told me this story about his tribe the Quileutes and the cold ones. I arrived home that night and googled 'the cold ones.' I looked through the various websites and they all lead to one conclusion. Vampires. Edward came to my mind. The strength to stop that van, the speed at which he got to me, and just yesterday when he touched my hand it was ice cold. It all made logical sense. Except I didn't believe in vampires before now.

I arrived at school early on Monday morning. I needed to talk to Edward, and it had to be alone. I saw the very familiar Volvo parked in its usual parking space. Edward got out of the car and look directly at me. Part of me knew he knew it was coming. How? I don't know. He must be psychic or something. I got out of my truck and purposely started walking towards the forest. I knew he would follow. I stopped when I thought we were far enough away from prying ears.

"You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. You never eat or drink anything, I never see you in the sunlight. How old are you?" I tried to stay calm throughout this. But I had two ending scenarios. One, I'm right about everything I said. Or two, I make a massive fool of myself.

"Seventeen," he said simply. Vampires have been known to live a long time. I just had to ask.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." I was actually expecting an answer such as _since some year or other_. I guess it's more complicated than that.

"I know what you are," well here goes nothing. "Vampire!"

"Are you afraid?" I really wanted to say no, but really attracted to you. But that would really be inappropriate.

"No." I turned around and faced him. The look on his face could have scared anyone off. But I had to stay strong.

**A few weeks later…**

A few weeks have passed since I found out that Edward and his family were in fact vampires. I suppose anybody else probably would have left them alone, but I naturally attract trouble. I like this sort of trouble though. Edward and I were sitting on my bed talking. Which has now become a regular occurrence. He finds me fascinating to watch. I don't see what's so fascinating about it though.

"I think you should come over to my place tomorrow. You know, to meet the family," Edward said to me. I didn't respond quickly. "What are you thinking?"

"What if they don't like me?" It's a completely honest answer. I was extremely worried they won't like me anyway.

"I'm sure they'll like you. Well they already do. Especially Esme."

"I haven't met Esme yet." I was a little confused.

"Oh I know that," he laughed. "Believe me when I say she already loves you like a daughter." I started to play with my bracelet. "Where did you get that from?"

"I've had it since I can remember. It's from my Mum." I lifted my wrist to give him a better look. He took it carefully between his fingers examining the picture on it. The 'H' and the intricate pattern surrounding it.

"What does this mean?" He asked still examining it.

"I have no idea." I said honestly. He looked like he was in deep thought. It was just a bracelet. He stopped looking at it and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on. Time to sleep." Edward said to me.

"Oh come on. I'm not even tired," I complained.

He just smiled at me and I fell asleep.

**Edward POV**

As I watched Bella sleep I couldn't help but think about that bracelet. It seemed to hold importance. I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before. Ha, I'm a vampire with perfect memory and I can't remember where I've seen it before. Go figure.

Bella started to stir in her sleep and mumbled a small, "Edward." I loved it when she did that. It's a shame that I can't read her mind. I would love to know what she is dreaming. The sun started to rise. As much as it could in cloudy Forks. Bella started to wake up. I smiled down at her.

"So, ready to meet the parents," I said to her as I smiled.

I left Bella to get my car and to tell the rest of the family that Bella was coming over. Esme was ecstatic of course.

_I can't wait to meet the girl who's captured your heart, Edward. Maybe I should make her something just to make her feel more at home. _Esme thought.

_I can't believe he's bringing that human here. She has no place here. _Of course Rosalie would think something like that.

"Be nice, Rosalie." I called to her.

"I'm not doing anything for you, Edward," she snapped back.

This was going to be interesting. I got into my Volvo and drove over to Bella's house. I opened the car door for her like usual. While we were driving there she sat there fidgeting.

"There's nothing to worry about, love," I said trying to calm her nerves.

"What if they don't like me?" Bella asked again. She's already asked this question.

"I already told you they already do."

"What about Rosalie?" Well she had me there.

"Well, it might take some time," I said to her slowly. I heard her groan in response.

I turned into the dirt road towards the place I called home. As the house came into view I heard Bella gasp. What I would give to hear her thoughts?

"You live here," she said not taking her eyes of the mansion.

"Yeah and with six other vampires," I said chuckling at her. I stopped the car and went around opening her door. I led her inside. I could hear her heart accelerate and she started to play with her bracelet again. The family was gathering in the kitchen as we walked in. I kept Bella close to me as a way of telling her everything was going to be okay.

"Bella, we're glad you're finally here," said my mother. Bella gave a shy smile.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme," I said indicating to Esme. "Carlisle," she smiled politely at all of them. "Emmett and Rosalie," I gave Emmett a small shake of my head. He wanted to give her a hug, but we all know what those hugs entail. Unfortunately, Rosalie just left the room without taking another look at Bella. I could see a quick look of shock on Bella's face, but she managed to hide it. We'd have to talk about it later. Alice came in through the window with Jasper.

"Hi Bella," she gave Bella a hug. "Oh you do smell good," Alice gave a small laugh, "don't worry, we're going to be great friends."

"Okay," was all Bella could say. There was a small clearing of Jaspers throat.

"And this is Jasper, he's our newest vegetarian," said Carlisle beating me to it.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house," I said as I led Bella away from the family.

I showed Bella the various rooms, bathrooms for her use if need be. We arrived on the third level where my room was. Now it was my turn to be nervous. She was quiet as she looked around my room.

"No bed," she asked. A bedroom with no bed. Of course she would notice.

"No, I don't sleep," I replied to her. She just nodded her head and looked at my music collection.

A few hours had passed and I showed Bella my music room. I played the piano for her. She even managed a few games on the X-box with Emmett and Jasper. It was time for her to go home. I opened the car door for her as per usual. She was about to get but stopped. She started to look around hastily.

I held her by her shoulders. "Bella what's wrong?"

"My bracelet, the one I showed you last night. I've lost it," she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, I'm sure we'll find it for you," I led her back into the house. We were confronted by Rosalie who was holding the bracelet with such anger in her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" She screamed at Bella.

**Yep I'm stopping there.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**You're all lucky I'm in such a good mood tonight. I loved some of your reviews. They made my day! Especially the ones that said that I was mean and that they hated me. =-)

* * *

****EPov**

"Where did you get this?" Rosalie screamed at Bella.

_Little thief, taking something that was mine, _Rosalie thought.

"Give it back to me, Rosalie," Bella said sternly to Rosalie. I tightened my grip on Bella's waist slightly.

_Wants me to give it back, she has no idea, _Rosalie continued to think. I had no idea what she was going on about.

"Where did you get this?" Rosalie repeated. The rest of the family was starting to gather.

"Give her back her bracelet, Rosalie," said Esme sternly.

"It's from my mother," Bella said quietly.

"Renee couldn't have afforded this, Bella," Rosalie said.

_Like she could pull that one on me._

Bella's grip on my hand tightened slightly. "It's from my biological mother. I'm adopted." Bella took a breath, "now I've answered you can I have it back?"

Rosalie was quiet for a very long time, didn't say anything or move.

_No, no, no. It can't be. The evidence is there. She has it. My daughter! Don't say a word Edward, please, _Rosalie thought to me. I gave her a nod and Rosalie quietly gave Bella the bracelet back and ran outside with Emmett following her.

Everyone was quiet. They don't know what happened. I led Bella back to the car and drove her home. I drove the car back and ran back to her place. She was fast asleep, mumbling about her mum.

**RPov**

No, no, no. It can't be. The evidence is there. She has it. My daughter! Don't say a word Edward, please.

He gave me a small nod and I gave Bella the bracelet back. I ran out the back far away. I knew Emmett would be following me. I'm glad he was. I never told him about my daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, I turned around and hugged him whilst crying the tears that I will never shed.

"She's my daughter, Emmett. She has the Hale crest on her bracelet. I gave it to her when she was just four years old." I said into his chest. He stood there stroking my blonde wavy hair. Bella's hair was wavy to but it was brown.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean she's like you in a few ways. She's got your looks." He laughed. I laughed with him. I decided I should tell him the whole story. Well part of it anyway. There are a few things that I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"She was taken away from me two months after her fourth birthday. My parents were worried about their reputation. I never thought they would leave her in Forks. I never stopped looking. Always hoping to find her. Well at least they kept her name."

"Are you going to tell Bella?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I'm going to have to. Do you think she would remember me?" I asked Emmett quietly.

"I'm sure she will," Emmett reassured.

We headed back to the house. I was expecting to be bombarded with questions. No body asked, they just knew not to. I wasn't ready to tell them yet. I wanted to talk to Bella first. The sun was starting to rise. I ran over to Bella's house.

_Edward I just want to talk to her. _It was better to give him a bit of warning.

The chief wasn't here so I would just have Bella alone. I knocked on the front door. I heard Bella upstairs groaning. Bella never liked being woken up. I guess her father was a bit like that too.

"Who's at the door at this time of morning?" I heard Bella ask Edward. More like complain to Edward.

"It's Rosalie," there was a pause, "She just wants to talk." I heard shuffling and I could hear Bella's footsteps. The door opened.

"Hi." Well I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hi, umm…come on in," She was still a little lost for words. Mind you, I would be too. Edward was in the kitchen making breakfast for Bella, a disgusting smell. Edward chuckled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He told Bella and kissed her. I wasn't exactly sure how I should feel. But I was extremely protective of Bella now. He went back upstairs and I admit I was a little confused.

Bella laughed, "He's going out the window upstairs. Doesn't want to cause any sort of suspicion."

"Sorry about yesterday." I said slowly. This wasn't how I wanted to start it. I put my hand up to stop Bella from interrupting. "The reason I acted like that was because the bracelet you're wearing," I pointed to her wrist, "was mine." Bella didn't respond. Maybe she doesn't understand.

"I don't understand," Bella stated.

"I gave that bracelet to my daughter, Isabella Marie Hale, when she turned four." There was a long pause. I guessed she was trying to take all of this in.

"So," she started slowly, "you're saying that I'm…your…daughter." Bella was frowning. She often did that when she was little.

I nodded.

"You can't be," Bella said suddenly. Being shocked was an understatement. This wasn't what was suppose to happen.

"How can you say that? The evidence is right in front of you!" I was trying to show reason. She just seemed to be rejecting the idea.

"I've always heard that you love children. That you've always wanted your own, yet you never said anything about having a daughter to anybody!" She was yelling at me now. "Did you stop looking for me after you became a vampire?"

That was a difficult question to answer. I never really stopped looking. I had always hoped I would find her. Becoming a vampire would got in the way. I wanted to find Bella but the possibility of killing her as well would have been worse. I would just have to tell her that.

I sighed, "For a while I did stop…"

"Of course you did," Bella interrupted.

"It was because I didn't want to hurt you if I ever found you. You have to see reason in that." Oh, please see the reason.

"That still doesn't explain why you never told the rest of the family. Why you never even said a word to anyone about having me. Were you ashamed you had me?" Bella whispered. She thinks I never cared for her. My daughter Bella thinks I was ashamed. I've been a terrible person.

"I…I never…," that's not what I want to say, "I don't know why I never told them." I was being honest with her. I don't know why I never told them. Maybe I didn't want them to tell me that I had to give up. It wasn't the answer that Bella was hoping to receive. Her face was stained with tears that I desperately wanted to wipe away.

I heard Edward coming up down the road in his Volvo. If I could trust anyway with Bella it would definitely be Edward. I knew he would comfort her. He came in and took Bella into his arms, stroking her hair whilst saying everything would be okay. I left them quietly and ran home when I knew nobody would see.

Emmett came running the stairs. He looked happy to begin with until he saw me. I must have really looked like a mess. He gathered me in my arms as I cried into his chest. I cried because I was hurt that she didn't want me like I wanted her. I cried because I realised then that I was afraid of exactly this happening when I finally found my daughter. Emmett didn't have to say anything to me. He just knew. He always knew. Even if he doesn't remember. He always knew.

* * *

**There you go. The next one may take a while to send out. I re-wrote this chapter, so I now have to rewrite the rest.  
But to keep you speculating, what is Rosalie hiding from Emmett?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The first draft of the last chapter was a much happier affair. I may post an alternate ending. Maybe.  
As for your questions about Emmett being Bella's Dad. I'm going to be honest...I don't know yet. I haven't written that far! You never know it could have been Royce!**

**

* * *

****BPov**

When I answered the door I have to admit I was surprised a little. I thought she was just going to apologise for the way that she acted towards me. I never would have guessed that she would claim to be my mother. I inspected my bracelet. The one that Rosalie claimed she gave to me.

"You know, even though Rosalie may not say it aloud she has been looking for you a long time," said Edward to me suddenly. He had been silent for a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Well, every time she heard the name Isabella or Bella she would always turn and look for that person. She only just started to lose hope you know," he said softly, "although she had always hoped that you had led a good life."

I stayed silent for a moment contemplating all that had happened in the past hour. I still had half an hour before we had to go to school.

"I suppose…" I started slowly, "that it does make a bit of sense."

"You still don't sound convinced, Bella."

"It's a lot to take in," I snapped back. "I don't know what to do."

"May I make a suggestion?" Edward asked. Like he needs to ask anyway.

"You may."

"I think, later on today, you have a talk with Rosalie. Or perhaps just listen to what she has to say. See things from her point of view. You grew up with the hope that your mother still loved you," I was about to interrupt how he knew that but he held up his hand to stop me, "I know because of the way you said it was from your mum the first time I dropped you home. Just listen to her okay." I nodded in return.

I left Edward downstairs to get ready for school. It would be odd if all of a sudden Edward and I were both away from school. I can already see the sort of rumours that would come from that one. I don't know how I was feeling about meeting Rosalie. I planned on doing so after school. I guess Edward is right about seeing things from Rosalie's point of view, not just what I think happened.

We arrived at school later than usual which did not get unnoticed by most of the students at Forks, especially Mike. My face wasn't looking the best either I must admit. I was just crying less than an hour ago. He's probably jumping to conclusions. Oh no, he'll probably confront me about it later. I sagged my shoulders just with that thought.

"You know Mike is planning on confronting you later," Edward said to me. I just rolled my eyes. Of course he was.

"How do you do that?" I asked Edward. Seriously, he can't read my thought yet he seems to be able to answer those unspoken thoughts.

Edward chuckled, "for starters, you looked at Mike and then you had the look on your face that says 'he's gonna ask isn't he?' Alice says to be on your guard and to keep your emotions in check."

"Why my emotions?" I stopped and looked up at him. Why does everyone think I have a bit of an attitude problem?

"Just be on your guard," Edward gave me a quick kiss before heading off to class. I headed off to English. Maybe now would be a good time to get things off my mind with school work. I walked into class. Great, a substitute and Mike Newton. Well things just couldn't get any better could they? I sat down in my usual spot at the back, which happened to be next to Mike of course.

"What happened to you this morning Bella? Cullen didn't do anything to you, did he?" asked Mike. It's nice to have people concerned about you until you get to the point where it's just the wrong people asking the questions.

"His name is Edward and nothing of your concerned happened this morning. Thanks for the concern but it's not needed."

Why do people feel the need to call my boyfriend Cullen? I find that's just rude. Class had ended. Thank goodness. Mike was annoying me with all the unnecessary questions. I tried my hardest to get out as quickly as possible. But I have to give Mike credit, he was quick and persistent. All I wanted was to just get away from him! Was that too much to ask? He grabbed hold of my arm. I tried to pull my arm free but he wouldn't let go. When did Mike start to become like this?

"Let go of me Mike," I said sternly. He didn't scare me at all.

"Come on, Bella. Why won't you give me a chance?" Mike pleaded with me. He just doesn't get it.

"I'm not available. Do you understand? Leave me alone." Mike still didn't let go of my arm.

"Mike, let go of Bella now," Rosalie menacingly said from behind me. I didn't turn around, I kept eye contact with Mike. Mike was staring at Rosalie as she came closer towards him. He let go of my arm and actually ran away. I had to laugh at that. I turned around to face Rosalie. It was only now that I realised how tall she was. Those genes must have missed me. Maybe now was the time to talk to her properly. To find out the real truth.

"Thanks," I started. It was a bit awkward.

"Bella, can we talk? Please?" Rosalie asked me. She looked a bit nervous. I guess I was a bit to. I just nodded my reply to her and she led the way.

We were walking towards the forest at the back of the school. I guess it was like when I told Edward was a vampire. Vampires must have a fondness for forests.

"I just want you to listen to me, okay?" Rosalie started. I sat down against a nearby tree and nodded to her. I should hear her side just as Edward had suggested I did.

"I had you when I was just eighteen years old. You were born September thirteen 1989. So I guess Charlie and Renee guessed right about your date of birth. The bracelet, as you already know, was given to you on your fourth birthday. The day you went missing was November 13 in 1993. My parents took you away that day," Rosalie stopped there. I would imagine it was a very bad day. I still didn't say anything.

She continued with her story. "My parents took you away because of their reputation. You see I was unmarried at that time and had you to look after. So they thought that they would gain back their reputation by removing you from the picture. I went out that night to meet up with a close friend of mine and do some shopping. When I returned home, I was expecting you to run up to me like you usually do when I return. But you didn't. So I went looking for you. I found one of the house keepers, she was looking very fearful at that time and I asked her. She told me that my parents had taken you away," Rosalie's hands pulled into form fists. Her voice grew colder as she told me about her parents. "I went and confronted them. They told me it was for my own good. Like they ever knew what was good for me. I demanded they told me what had happened to you but they never said a word. I left the house quickly looking for you.

"As I was running around frantically I ran into a Royce and his drunken friends. I tried to leave as quickly as possible but I didn't get enough. I won't go into detail what they did to me, but in the end I was left beaten. Carlisle found me and changed me. It was very painful. My only hope was that I would survive and find you. I wasn't allowed to leave Carlisle, Edward and Esme at that time. Since I was a new born I wasn't allowed to go near humans for a very long time. That broke my heart a lot. I only ever wanted to find you. I had to learn to hide my thoughts about you because I knew Edward could read my thoughts so I felt I had to hide my intentions from him. So I could continue looking for you. Every year they kept me away from humans meant a year I wouldn't get to see you, Bella. Every year you would grow older. Emmett came along a few years later. He was a welcomed distraction. Don't get me wrong I never forgot. He just made me that little bit more happier. He didn't know about you until yesterday," she stopped and looked at me hopefully.

I guess Edward was right about hearing Rosalie's side of the story. I thought about everything that she had told me. Even if it did seem a bit condensed. She never mentioned who my father was, but I wasn't going to ask her now. I guess all these years she thought of me. Rosalie was still waiting patiently for me to say something. I wasn't exactly sure what to say or do. I took a deep breath and smiled. Rosalie looked hopeful.

"I have a mum," Rosalie smiled with me but I still had more to say, "thank you for telling me, but…" her smile fell, "it will take me a while to become accustomed to the idea of you as my biological mother. Just don't expect me to all of a sudden start calling you Mum or anything. It's still a lot to process."

"I understand Bella."

I was quiet for a lot longer. I thought back to Charlie and Renee that had taken me in when I was left here. I felt that I should share this news with Charlie. I guess that wouldn't go down well considering Rosalie is suppose to be a year older than me.

"I want to tell Charlie." I said finally.

"What?" Rosalie replied shocked.

"You have to understand Rosalie, Charlie has had to put up with me all these years with me hassling him into finding out who I really was. Charlie was there the day I was left there and has been since. You owe him as well."

"We'll talk it over with Carlisle. We'll probably have to fake a few documents and records as well. That could take a while." Rosalie said finally. I was pleased that we were going to tell Charlie. I felt that he should know as well, even if part of it would be a lie. "We better get back to school before the Chief sends out a search party."

I got up off the forest floor and we started walking back towards the school.

* * *

**My apologies for any mistakes in this chapter. I may re-read it one day.  
To keep you speculating as always...What are they going to tell Charlie and Renee?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it was delayed. I was – still am – watching "Hey, Hey."**

**BPov**

It would take a few days for the documents to be faked in order to make it look real to Charlie and then Renee. I still was unsure what they were going to do. My best guess that we were probably sisters. That would make the most logical sense for me.

I was spending a lot of time over at the Cullen's house. Not just because of Edward. Although we was the main reason, but also because I wanted to know Rosalie better. Unfortunately Emmett sometimes gives a little bit too much information especially about the bedroom. I felt sorry for Edward at times as well. Emmett had also taken it upon himself to play the father role and Edward had been subjected to many talks, especially about sex. I have to admit that the look on Edwards face when Emmett was talking to him were very amusing.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I spent a lot of time going though the photo's Rosalie had hidden from all of them. Most of them just featured Rosalie and I. Emmett and Edward took it upon themselves to poke fun at some of the photo's. I'm sure every child has tested out make-up and made a mess in the kitchen. It's just what children do. Then the embarrassing bathroom photo. Parents must find the need to take a picture of their child in the bathtub. That one had me really blushing. It was time for me to go back home and Edward dropped me off and left to go hunting.

When I arrived home I called Charlie to let him know that Rosalie was coming over to talk to him about an important matter. I didn't give him all the details but he was surprised it was Rosalie that was invited over. I also mentioned that Rosalie wouldn't be eating with us because dinner would take a while to cook. So that took Rosalie out of having to eat. Charlie arrived home and changed into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. There was a knock at the door. I raced to get it.

"Ready?" I asked Rosalie. She simply nodded. I knew she was doing this for me.

I led Rosalie to the living room and told her I would get Charlie. I came back with Charlie a few minutes and saw Rosalie looking at pictures of me when I was younger. It looked like it was breaking her heart to see she had missed so much of my life. But she quickly composed herself like she had on so many occasions.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," she greeted politely.

"Rosalie," He said in his all business gruff voice.

"As I'm sure you probably don't know why I'm here but it's about Isabella," Rose said to him. I did notice that she called me Isabella, probably on purpose.

"What about Bella?" Oh great, Charlie was going protective on me now.

"Well I would like to start from the start if I may. One night Bella was over at our house when she lost the bracelet on her wrist." She said indicating to my wrist which I was fiddling with. "I found the bracelet and realised that the bracelet is from the Hale family."

Charlie raised his eyebrow, "Has this got to do with her biological family?"

"Yes it does. You see when I was younger I had a younger sister who was taken on November thirteen 1993. I never saw her after that night. It's very lucky that Mother had given her that bracelet on her birthday two months prior from her being taken away. Her full name was Isabella Marie Hale. You see that bracelet is a family heirloom and you won't find another like it. There's only one and Bella was the one who received it." Rosalie said looking sad as if remembering the day she had given it to me. "Did you find Bella with it?"

"Yes I did," Charlie was quiet for a little bit. He looked between Rosalie and I. I guess he must have seen something. "So you actually think that you and Bella are related then?"

"Yes I do sir." She pulled out a picture of me out of her wallet and showed it to Charlie. I leaned over a little to see the picture. It was a picture of me sitting in front of a birthday cake with the number four on the front of it. It was obviously prior to Charlie finding me. So this had to be convincing evidence. I mean my looks didn't change dramatically in those two months. The evidence was surrounding us in the lounge room in which we were sitting in.

"What happened to you, if you aren't with your family?" Charlie asked. A sensitive question I must admit.

"Well, sir, I was taken away shortly after Bella had disappeared. It was proven to the police back then that my parents were behind the disappearance of Bella. Even though they never actually found her. So as a precaution I was put into foster care where Esme and Carlisle had taken me in. Our parents died shortly after in 1994. Murdered is more the word. I guess their bad past finally caught up with them." Rosalie finished. I didn't know how much of that was actually true or not. Neither would I question. The murder part sounded a bit suspicious as well.

Charlie turned to me. He seemed thoroughly convinced with this story. I figured that he would look into it. He was basically suspicious of everyone. Charlie was a cop after all. I hope the Cullen's had found enough time to fudge the evidence. "I guess you finally found what you've been looking for Bells." Charlie said to me.

"I think I have too, Dad." I said smiling. He gave back his own version of a smile. I guess he stilled liked the idea of still being Dad to me anyway.

"I'll let you two catch up a bit. I'm sure Bella has a lot of questions for you, Rosalie," said Charlie.

I made sure Charlie had left us alone properly. I wanted to ask Rosalie a few questions that wouldn't go along with the whole 'she's my sister' type story. Charlie said goodbye to us and left and went to visit his friend Billy in La Push.

"How old were you?" I asked her when Charlie had left.

"Eighteen years old, when I had you," she said quietly. She had a small smile like she was remembering a much better time.

"Who's my father?" I asked her quietly. I never had addressed this. I only ever dreamt of her but never of my father. Rosalie froze. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked," I mumbled.

"No, it's okay. It's just that I'm not ready to tell you who he is yet. It would sort have helped if he knew as well, but he doesn't remember," she said to me.

**I know it is short. It's also to prepare you for who he is. Which is actually quite easy to guess. I am predictable. HAHA.**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Sorry about the delay...suppose to be up yesterday.

**My accomplishment of the day: I made a chocolate cake – with chocolate icing, sprinkles, strawberries and whipped cream! This has nothing to do with the story but I thought I would share it with you. =)**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

It was another boring day in Forks. Charlie had unfortunately spread the news about Bella and I being related. This was of course after his did his research and did as many background checks as possible. What can I say he really didn't want Bella to be hurt if the information was false I suppose? Bella and I had been subject of rumour around town and a lot at school. We both knew people would be staring to see if there was any short of resemblance, which to their dismay there was. I felt sorry for Bella in a way. She had to tell her 'friends' that she was actually adopted, but they all thought that she did share some characteristics with Charlie. Which is true. Bella has lived with Charlie for a long time and was bound to pick up on some of his habits. That is how children learn to begin with.

Bella came stomping down the stairs with Edward behind her. She obviously wasn't happy about something. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying upstairs so I wasn't sure what was wrong. Bella flopped down on the couch beside me.

"What's the matter?" I asked her softly. She didn't even bear a look at me but glared at Edward.

_You better have not hurt her feelings! _I scolded Edward giving him my version of glaring. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I think you would see my point of view on this subject Rosalie," Edward said. What was he talking about? What view? The real question is what is the subject?

"Dude, what did you do this time?" Emmett said as he also flopped on the couch next to Bella and giving her one of his bear hugs.

"FRAGILE HUMAN!" Bella screamed.

"Oh right, sorry. I won't be so easy on you when you're one of us!" Emmett replied. I turned and faced Bella with shock on my face. Edward growled.

"You are not becoming a vampire," Edward said as if he's said it a thousand times before.

"Why not?" Bella whined, "This whole family are vampires! I don't want to grow old while you all stay forever young. Think what people will say when they see me as an old woman with you 'oh look he's being a good grandson,'" Emmett laughed at Bella's interpretation of an old woman. I shot Emmett a dangerous look. He lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Since when has people's thoughts been an issue for you?" Edward said to Bella.

"Since society has frowned open older woman with teenage boys as their partners," Bella replied.

"Bella, I won't be younger than you. You know that," Edward tried reasoning with Bella.

"People in the streets won't know that,"

"There is no way I will subject you to a life like this!" I said disrupting their argument.

"What is wrong with this life? You can spend an eternity with the one you love. Why can't I do the same?" Bella crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

"You have to learn control, so you don't go killing innocent people. You'll never age. Never have children. When you turn you would never be able to see Charlie, Renee or any of your friends ever again? Do you really want to do that?" Edward asked her softly.

"I'll say goodbye to them when I'm ready to," Bella replied stubbornly.

"I won't allow it," I said finally to Bella.

"Who gives you the right?" Bella replied standing up and facing me.

Edward's facial expression changed slightly as he frowned.

"I do because I'm your mother."

"Bella don't say it," Edward told Bella quickly. But not quick enough.

"A mother who wasn't there for most of my life," Bella shouted at me. I sat frozen on the spot with my mouth slightly open. Bella covered her mouth with her hand in shock. I didn't need Jasper to tell me how hurt I was.

Bella was about to open her mouth again when Alice came down the stairs.

"Thunderstorm coming! Who wants to play baseball?" Alice said as Edward sighed and nodded to Alice. Alice gave a slight grimace in return to Edward's nod.

"I do, I do!" Emmett bounced up and down on the couch like a child with his arm raised in the air instantly forgetting what had just happened.

"Alright, the rest of us will run there. Edward, you can take Bella in Emmett's jeep. Bella you better tell your Dad we're going to play baseball or Edward is in trouble. Well I did see a gun involved in that vision anyway," Alice said.

I lifted myself off of the couch and went upstairs to mine and Emmett's room to get ready. Our clothes were already set on the bed ready for us. Alice had already planned all this out. I took my time changing whereas Emmett speeded through.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you," I said quietly. I didn't want the rest of the family to hear us. They were still getting themselves ready.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. I just assumed she would become one of us!" Emmett said quickly in defence.

"We'll meet you down there," Alice called up the stairs.

"No, not about that," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "there's a few things that I haven't told you. Especially about your human life." I waited for Emmett to look surprised but he didn't. I thought that was a little strange. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for me to continue.

"You see we actually met when we were seventeen," there was still no look of surprise on Emmett's face. He had a very controlled expression on his face. I was beginning to think that maybe he knew more than he ever let on.

"Anyway," I continued, "I just wanted to tell you that Bella's father is…in fact…you."

I waited for Emmett's reaction. But he still didn't say anything. I really wish I knew what was going on. Finally Emmett sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He lifted himself off the bed and walked over to him. He gave me a small hug, which was just adding to my confusion. What was going on? I was expecting some sort of shock? Or even anger for not telling him the truth earlier. But he was very controlled with everything his did. He pulled out of the hug and moved his hands to me shoulder and made direct eye contact with me. I searched his eye for some sort of hint as to what he was feeling. But I could not find any.

"I'm so sorry Rosie," he said finally. What? Sorry? Why would he be sorry? Didn't he want this? He was always so good to Bella. So good to both of us!

"What?" I stared at him thoroughly confused.

"I'm not Bella's dad." He said finally.

* * *

**Haha, I know some of you were thinking that Emmett was the father but I decided against it when I was making cake! I hope it made sense this time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know. I'm sorry. Anyway…Well it turns out you all basically want Emmett to be Bella's biological father. So it looks like I MIGHT have to find a way to make this work out…**

**Emmett POV**

"I'm not Bella's dad," I said to Rosalie.

The look of shock was laced all over Rosalie's face. She was certain I was, but I knew I wasn't. I think I would have remembered when Bella was conceived.

"What?" Rose said to me in disbelief, "You have to be. Who else could it have been?" She yelled angry that I wasn't.

"Rose, we didn't even know each other properly then. I remember you coming to me crying."

_**Flashback – March 1989.**_

_I was sitting at home on the couch watching TV. I loved having days off at work. It's my chance to do nothing. Even though I had nothing it do I was really bored watching these TV shows. Aimlessly flicking through channels, that was until somebody was pounding on my door. I slowly lifted myself off the couch whilst yelling at the person behind the door that I was coming. I finally reached the door and open it. Rosalie was standing there crying. She flung herself into my arms and continued crying._

"_Rosalie, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked sincerely. I manoeuvred us towards the couch after closing the front door. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap and let her cry on my shoulder._

"'_M…pr…t," Rosalie mumbled in my shoulder. _

"_Rosalie, I can't understand you when you're mumbling,"_

_Rosalie tried to control her crying but only ended hiccupping on her tears. "I said, I'm pregnant."_

_Whoa! That came as a shock to me. I froze on the spot. Rosalie must have noticed. I couldn't be the father. I had reasons why I couldn't for that. Although miracles do happen. I composed myself quickly._

"_Hey, it's alright. We'll work through this together," I said soothingly. This brought a small smile to her face._

_**Flashback – September 13, 1989.**_

"_EMMETT," Rosalie screamed at me. Rosalie was going to pop any day now. She didn't like me using that term. We were sure whether she was having a boy or a girl. Rosalie wanted it to be a surprise for the both of us. I've helped support her all the way through. Her parents never helped her. They lost respect for Rosalie they day she said she was pregnant._

"_Coming," I stomped along towards my room, "what's the matter?"_

"_My water just broke," Rosalie said._

"_And," was I suppose to know what that meant. Rosalie looked at me like I was stupid. "OH MY GOSH, we have to take you to the hospital. Wait there's only me to take you. Hurry up Rosalie!"_

_We arrived at the hospital and we were in one of the many rooms. Rosalie was holding my hand. More like squeezing it every time she had a contraction. I really didn't want to be here but for the sake of Rosalie I was. Just don't blame me if I faint when I see the baby with all that stuff on it._

"_She's ready," one of the doctor's yelled._

_I looked at Rosalie the entire time. I was saying comforting words to her but I don't think she was listening. Some time had past. Well it seemed like a lot. My hand was very red and sore._

"_It's a girl!" A nurse exclaimed._

"_We have a daughter," Rosalie said exhausted. I kissed her on her forehead. The nurse went and cleaned the unnamed baby and brought her back._

_Rosalie was holding her in her arms. I had to admit she was a beautiful baby and she would one day call me dad. I was hoping Rosalie would let her anyway. _

"_What is her name going to be?" I asked Rose quietly while stroking the baby's soft face._

"_Isabella Marie Hale," Rosalie replied just as quietly. I was disappointed she used her last name. I kept quiet because really it was Rosalie's choice._

_**Flashback – September 13, 1993**_

"_MUUUM, DAAAD," said Bella jumping on our bed. She was turning four today and she wasn't letting us forget it either. Rosalie and I were lying on our bed when Bella came up and started jumping on the bed._

"_What Bella?" Rosalie said grumpily. Bella crawled in between us separating us. Bella was facing Rosalie. It was rather amusing._

"_It's my birthday today!" Smiling up innocently to Rose like she hadn't just woken us up._

"_How old you turning, Kiddo?" I asked. She gave me an adorable angry look which she probably learnt from Rose._

"_It's Bella," she said scolding me. She decided recently that Isabella was too long for her and should only be used when in trouble. I thought that was what middle names were for. Bella's expression changed to an excited one, "I'm turning four today!"_

_Rosalie rolled back over trying to get back to sleep. Mind you it was six in the morning. I got up out of bed. Bella followed me eagerly. She was animatedly talking about all the gifts that she would want and who she was going to tell. Bella stopped and turned around._

"_MUMMY!" Bella yelled running over to Rose to try and pull her out of bed._

"_Alright, alright I'm getting up," Rose replied stretching herself._

_I took Bella into the kitchen to get her some breakfast._

"_Dad when do I get to open up presents?"_

"_Soon, I promise," I gave her a kiss on her forehead. Rose finally made it into the kitchen with a present for Bella. Bella squealed with excitement._

"_Thank you, Mum," Bella said sweetly and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek before ripping open the package._

_Inside was a small golden bracelet. I recognised it straight away, Rosalie used to wear it around when she was pregnant. Bella picked up the bracelet in her delicate small hands, twisting it this way and that. She looked at Rosalie silently asking her to put it on her wrist._

**Present Day**

"Yes you are Emmett," Rosalie tried convincing me.

"I only helped raise her when she was young. I never was the father," I said finally. I walked out the door to prove that it was final.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked quietly. I probably would have missed it if it weren't for my vampire hearing.

"I'm not leaving you, Rosalie. I could never do that to you. We've got a game of baseball remember?" I said to Rosalie.

Rosalie embraced the sudden subject change. I think her heart may have broken just that little bit more because I wasn't who she thought I was – Bella's Dad.

"Does she hate me?" Rosalie asked reminding me of what Bella had said to her earlier.

"Not at all. She still loves you. She didn't mean what she said. I think she'll apologise once we get there. Come on," I took hold of Rosalie's hand and ran with her to the baseball field.

**Yes, I still haven't answered your questions. If you haven't figured it out...this is sort of following the Twilight plot at the moment! I'll try and get the next chapter out on Wednesday again next week, that's in Australian Eastern Times by the way ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to give a shout out to **_**elizabeth14 **_**for pointing out that I didn't actually say how Emmett ended up a vampire. I think I should put that point in there! So part of this is Emmett POV just about him turning. I'm not spilling the beans yet. I think I've finally decided who Daddy is! And no I'm not telling you…yet!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

_Flashback December 13, 1993_

_It had been two months since Bella's fourth birthday. It had been one month since both Bella and Rosalie had disappeared. There was no word from Rosalie at all. I had learnt the hard way that Rosalie had disappeared. Her parents told me that she left with Bella, but I didn't believe them. Rose's Mum even had the nerve to pretend to cry and thus blamed me for everything. I needed to find them both and it was lucky that I had a few contacts of my own. I found out that Rose's parents had payed somebody else to do their dirty work._

_I was slowly driving down a dirt road toward one of my…leads as I would call it. There was no sign of civilisation no cars on the highway I was travelling on either. It was the middle of the afternoon but it was hard to tell with the overcast that was here in this part of the state. I pulled off into a dirt road a followed it for a while only to find it was just a dead end._

"_Great," I mumbled. I stopped the car and got out to stretch my legs after travelling for a few hours. I heard a noise. It was sort of a crunching noise as if someone was walking towards me. I went to investigate as I got closer I realised it wasn't a person but in fact a bear. I tried to make a run for it but the bear started to attack me._

_I thought my life was coming to an end. I didn't want it to end. I had to find my girls. When I thought all was lost I saw a beautiful blonde woman save me. She looked just like Rosalie had. She held me in her arms and ran impossibly fast. I was in and out of consciousness._

"_Carlisle you have to change him, please!" the blonde angel pleaded. She sounded heartbroken and I wanted to comfort her so much._

_The next thing I knew I felt a burning sensation throughout my body. I couldn't stop the screams that erupted from my throat. I was sure I felt someone's cold hand holding mine._

"_It will be over soon," I heard a voice murmur faintly._

_I don't know how long I had the sensation of being on fire. It could have been hours, days, minutes or even seconds. I opened my eyes and looked at the blonde. I knew who it was. She looked different but the same in a sort of way. I looked around hoping to see a little girl but I didn't see anyone but Rosalie and another blonde man. I continued to look around in confusion._

"_What's your name?" Rosalie asked me. I thought she would have recognised me. I guess I was wrong._

"_Emmett," I said slowly. My voice sounded so different. Almost bell like. Rosalie gave a small smile that looked almost sad. I looked at her in confusion. The blonde man came up to me._

"_I'm Carlisle and this is Rosalie. You'll meet the rest of us shortly. I must admit you are very lucky. Rosalie saved you from a bear attack. But I have to explain something to you," Carlisle said this with such calm it was hard not to believe a word he said. I looked between Carlisle and Rosalie waiting for them to say something. They then proceeded to tell me that I was now a vampire. I found it hard to believe at first but I realised that I had what they said I would. The speed, the strength and the unfortunate part the blood lust._

_I thought Rosalie didn't remember me so I pretended I didn't remember her. I think the only person who picked up on this was Edward because he could read minds, but he never mentioned it. Either that or he was moody all the time. Probably both. I never forgot about Bella either. I don't think Rosalie ever did as well._

**Bella POV – Present day.**

I was sitting in the jeep with Edward driving. It was a bumpy ride that was for sure. I would have preferred it if he ran with me but we had to take a jeep for appearances, especially for Charlie, who also wanted me to go to an all girls school now that I was dating Edward. Gee's cut me some slack! I felt horrible for what I said to Mum earlier. I really wanted to apologise to her for saying such things.

We arrived at the baseball pitch and the rest of the Cullen's were there minus Emmett and Rosalie. I wonder where they could be.

"Edward…," I started but he cut me off.

"Rosalie is talking to Emmett. They'll be here shortly." He assured me. It didn't work very well either.

Alice was occupying herself with practising her pitching skills and Jasper was doing some pretty neat tricks with the baseball bat. Esme came over and started talking to me while Edward went to Carlisle to do something or other. Probably a way to stop me from acting up a little. She offered me to help her be umpire. I laughed at that but agreed none the less. It seemed like a long time before Emmett and Rosalie finally turned up.

"Mum, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I really didn't mean it at all. It was just that I was angry and…" Rosalie cut me off by giving me a hug. I accepted it and wrapped my arms around her torso as she lightly stroked my hair.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry too."

"LET'S PLAY SOME BALL!" Emmett yelled causing me to jump.

Mum and I gave Emmett a glare which he responded by backing away. I looked to Rosalie and laughed with her. We both thought it was funny that we were doing the same thing. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's time," Alice shouted, I'm guessing for my benefit.

Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle were on the batting team while Edward, Emmett and Alice were fielding. Rosalie batted first with a look of determination on her face. I cheered her on. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Vampires run faster than the human eye can comprehend so I found it a little difficult to do anything but that. Rosalie hit the ball and started running. Edward ran off after the ball. I had to admit Vampire baseball was really cool. Hitting the ball sounded like thunder. Esme changed her position to catch the ball. Rosalie skidded but not before Esme caught the ball. I had to declare her out. Rosalie wasn't too happy about that I can tell you. It scared me a little as well. She was really competitive.

We played the game for a while longer. Edward's team was winning by a few points. We were interrupted by Alice telling us to stop the game. Edward looked over to Alice reading her mind. He quickly ran over to me and stood next to me protectively.

"What is it?" Rosalie grumbled.

"Nomads. They heard us playing. There coming this way," Alice said in a rush.

"We have to get Bella out of here," Rosalie said suddenly. Carlisle put a calming hand on Rosalie's shoulder. I think Edward was probably thinking the same thing.

"It's too late now. Rosalie I hate to ask you this but keep a distance from Bella. It would make it less suspicious." Carlisle spoke trying to reason with Rosalie. Rosalie nodded and stood with the rest of the family as they waited patiently for the nomads to arrive.

There were three of them, two males and one female. The first man, which I assumed was the leader of them, had olive-toned skin with black hair, while the other male had light brown hair whilst the female could only be described at having wild red hair. They all had piercing red eyes and all had a sort of feline trait to them as they stood slightly guarded. I stayed hidden behind Edward as best I could. I looked up to see the male with the light brown hair looking at me. I looked back up at Edward to see him staring at him intently.

"I'm Laurent," said the olive-toned man with a slight French accent. "This is James and Victoria." He continued while pointing toward the male now known as James.

Carlisle introduced us all in groups so to not draw attention to any of us. But I had a feeling I already had the attention of one vampire and I wasn't liking it at all. James quickly scanned through the rest of the Cullen's. He stopped and looked at Rosalie and then back at me.

_Just my luck for someone to figure the relationship._

Carlisle had agreed to let them play to make up for the 'missing' players. Which I was assuming were Edward, Rosalie and I. I turned around to walk away when the wind blew and James inhaled my scent. All of a sudden I was being pushed behind by Esme as the rest of the Cullen's took defensive positions.

"I knew it was you, Isabella Marie Hale! You still smell the same!" James said menacingly.

**

* * *

****I based this one more on the movie than the book. If I get the book out I'm bound to just sit here reading it! Oh I would like to say thanks for the reviews/story alerts et cetera, et cetera. I do read them! I hope this chapter cleared up a few things…except the ending of it. If only I could write this much on my assignments!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just realised my mouse pointer can point in two different directions!**

**BPOV**

"_I knew it was you, Isabella Marie Hale! You still smell the same!" James said menacingly._

I stood frozen on the spot behind Esme. He used my original last name Hale. Not Swan but Hale. How did he know I was born a Hale?

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie sneered at James.

James laughed at her. "Long story short, sweetheart, I took little Isabella from her family. Got paid a fortune to do it. She was going to be my meal but…" Rosalie lunged for James and Emmett grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Emmett let me go!" Rosalie interrupted but Emmett held her and didn't loosen his grip.

"James, give it up. We must go," Laurent said to James trying to end the conversation. The three of them had turned to leave. As soon as they were a safe distance from us Edward ran around and grabbed my arm and started walking, dragging me behind him.

"Edward, loosen your grip a little. Where are we going?" I asked. Edward must have heard something for him to act this way. Rosalie came and grabbed my other arm.

_You've got to be kidding me. They're going to fight over me. _I thought with a grimace. They started pulling me towards the jeep.

"We have to get her away from Forks," Edward said to Rosalie.

"Where will we take her?" Rosalie replied.

"That may do," He answered to Rosalie's unspoken suggestion.

"Hey, both of you let me go! I am right here you know," I screamed at both of them. "I'm not leaving, Forks."

"Yes you are," both said at the same time. I struggled against their grip until they finally released a little.

"What about Charlie? James is just going to go looking for me there first and you both know it," I tried giving them reason.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get you out of here," Edward said. I stood with my mouth agape. Well if he wanted to be that way. Where was Carlisle the voice of reason when you need him?

"Emmett!" I called for him. I knew he would most likely do as I asked. Emmett appeared in front of me.

"Ya?" Emmett pretended that nothing had happened.

"Can you take me home, please?" I asked him with as little annoyance as possible.

"No you're not going back home," Edward said. Rosalie looked like she was having a silent conversation with Emmett.

"Yes I am. Charlie is important to me as well and I'm not going to let him die because of me!" I turned away from Emmett and headed for the jeep. Emmett walked after me. Rosalie and Edward obviously didn't look too happy.

"We'll follow her to Charlie's," Rosalie said to Edward in a defeated tone.

I got into the jeep with Emmett's help and we headed towards town. I sat there quietly. Emmett looked a little uncomfortable. I didn't really want to start a conversation. I needed to come up with a better plan than just leaving Charlie alone to be a possible meal just because of me. I would never forgive myself and besides he's still my dad.

"You know they are just looking out for you," Emmett finally said. I was wondering when he was going to start talking. He's not one for being quiet.

"That's part of the problem, Em. They are only looking out for me. What about Charlie?" I said quietly. Maybe I should head back to the Cullen's. At least maybe that's a way to distract James from coming after Dad.

Emmett was about to reply when he received a phone call. Emmett answered and gave a small smile then hung up on whoever was on the other end.

"Well, Bella, it looks like you're going to stay at our house and your Da…Charlie will be fine," Emmett said after the phone call. Why did he just stumble on the word Dad? But the news he gave was a good. I felt a flood of relief wash over me.

We headed back home while I went and got my things ready for staying over at the Cullen's. I needed to come up with some sort of excuse for Charlie so he isn't suspicious about me going over again this weekend. Well I did just tell him I was going out with Edward. Maybe Emmett could help me. Emmett stopped the jeep and I got out and headed towards my house with Emmett following behind me. I opened the front door and found Charlie standing there already looking rather suspiciously at Emmett. I guess he would have been expecting Edward to be with me instead of Emmett.

"Hey Charlie!" Emmett said jovially.

"Hi Emmett," Charlie said slowly then gave me a look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

I walked in past Charlie and Emmett followed me. Although Emmett walked towards the television in the lounge room and started talking to Charlie about some game that was. Is there always that many sports on TV?

"Dad, I was wondering if I could go over to the Cullen's tonight?" I asked quietly.

"What for?" Great the police chief was going to interrogate me.

Emmett laughed, "Alice, Rosalie and Esme are going to do a girls night sort of thing. Thank goodness the rest of us guys won't be there," He came up with that excuse rather quickly. "I don't think I could be around when that all happens," Emmett gave a small shudder. Charlie laughed like he understood his pain.

I raced upstairs and started to quickly pack and overnight bag. It might be a lot longer than just one night. Besides this weekend was the long weekend. We quickly left home and travelled back to the Cullen's. Emmett parked in the garage and picked up my bag and headed inside where I found the rest of the Cullen's working out different strategies.

"Edward, you can't go with Bella. He knows you'll be with her," Carlisle said to Edward. Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Where am I going?" I asked finally.

Alice gave a frustrated sigh, "Everywhere we go doesn't seem right. It doesn't even buy us enough time to even distract him long enough. We need a place where he would least suspect you would go."

I thought for a few moments. Where would we not go? It would probably have to be a place with a lot of sunlight because vampires aren't allowed to expose themselves in sunlight. Phoenix with my mum would be a good place. But I wouldn't go to Mum.

"What about Phoenix?" I said allowed voicing my idea.

Alice got that blank look in her eyes that told us all that she was having a vision. After she came out of the vision she gave a small smile.

"If things go as planned we would have bought ourselves some time," Edward for some unknown reason to me didn't look happy about this.

"Okay so this is what we're going to do. Emmett, Rosalie and you are going with Bella to Phoenix. Jasper, Edward and I will give off a false scent in a different direction. Meanwhile Esme and Carlisle will keep an eye on your Dad. Savvy?" Alice finished as she told us the plan. The rest of the family got into action preparing so we could initiate the plan as quickly as possible.

I was sitting in the back of Carlisle's BMW waiting for everybody to finish off. Edward came over after a little while. He didn't need to say anything. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted me to be safe and being away from me was the sacrifice he had to make. Edward leaned forward just enough to capture my lips in a chaste kiss. Rosalie and Emmett got into the car and we were off.

**Sorry. Life got in the way. But I should (hopefully) have a bit more freedom now that I've OFFICALLY FINISHED SCHOOL! So that's what I've been doing. Studying, graduating, partying, and now the 48 years of work to go before I can retire.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I seriously mean it! You'll understand why in the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

It was a long drive to Phoenix. Well I fell asleep through part of it. As far as I know Charlie and Renee still think I'm in Forks, which is what they should think anyway. We arrived at this big, grand hotel. Always grand when with the Cullen's.

We were sitting in the hotel room with Emmett watching another game of football while Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett while painted her nails. I was pacing around the room waiting for a phone call from Edward. We had been in Phoenix for hours and yet I had still heard nothing from either Alice or Edward. I fell onto the couch exhausted from walking back and forth.

"Do you want something to eat sweetie?" Rose asked me quietly. I hadn't even thought of the idea of food.

"I am a little," I admitted to Rose.

"Come on Emmett," Rosalie said to him as she got up.

"What! the game is still on?" Emmett protested.

"That game was on yesterday, now we're going to get Bella some lunch," Rosalie said sternly like she was talking to a child. Mind you Emmett is a child most of the time.

Rosalie and Emmett left the room we were staying in while I flopped on the couch. This whole 'save my life' thing was seriously boring. I really didn't have anything to do except watch television and I wasn't a fan of the day time drama's that they have playing in the afternoon. My mobile was in my hand as it started ringing. I looked at the phone and it read 'Phoenix Home'. That's strange. I never told Mum that I was here. I tentatively answered the phone.

"Bella! Bella, where are you?" The frantic voice of my mother on the other line. I didn't even realise I was missing.

"Mum its okay. Everything is fine. What are you doing in Phoenix?" I asked but there was an interruption on the line.

"Well isn't it Isabella Hale," my breathing stopped then. The voice belonged to my kidnapper James. "Sorry about your mother, she's rather," he took a deep breath before continuing, "unconscious at the moment. But I suppose you could save her."

"How?" I asked. Now would have been a good time for Rosalie and Emmett to have been here.

"Well for starters not mentioning this conversation to lover boy and your parents. Then you can make your way to the ballet studio then we'll see what happens from there shall we?" Then James hung up.

Great! Now I have to go and save my mother from a sadistic vampire. I contemplated whether I should tell Rosalie or not. She might go crazy and just rush in. Emmett might be a bit more sensible about the situation.

I left the hotel room without telling Rosalie or Emmett where I was going but I'm sure Alice saw me make this decision. I hoped into the taxi and made my way to the ballet studio I attended when I was living with Mum. Come to think of it, it wasn't that long ago either and I wasn't that good at it either. Why James would choose a place like that is beyond me. The taxi stopped in front of the studio. I knew it was now or never. I also knew that the pepper spray in my pocket wasn't going to do a thing against a vampire. I knew this because I sprayed it on Emmett's face hoping it would have some sort of effect. The only effect it did have was as a short distraction.

I opened the door to the ballet studio and walked in slowly. I stopped to take a deep breath before proceeding into the room. It was eerily quiet and very dark. The only light coming from the moon outside. I looked around and remembered the familiar arch and all the mirrors lining the wall. I walked a few more metres when I heard my Mum's desperate voice. I ran towards the cupboard at the end of the room and opened the door.

What I saw was a home video of me and my Mum. It was all a trick. I heard a menacing laugh from behind me. Rather clichéd I might add. I turned around seeing James in front of me.

"Nice of you to come here Isabella," James said to me as he pinned up against a wall.

"Believe me I didn't have much of a choice," I said to him looking directly into his eyes. I was trying to look defiant but it wasn't working very well.

"I wonder what your parents would think. You know I was around when Rosalie found out you were gone. She ran all the way to Emmett. It really surprised me to see him here as well. Aren't you a lucky one?"

"I'm about to be killed by a vampire. Please remind me how that is lucky?"

"Not that. Finding both Mummy and Daddy. I mean I take you away with basically no trace to the Hale line and a few years later you find your parents again. I mean it just doesn't happen everyday." He said smiling at me. I was still confused. I had only found Rosalie. Who's my father? I started to finger the pepper spray in my pocket. I just needed to delay time so I could get out and making him talk seemed like a good way to go. "You still don't get it do you?"

"No not at all," I replied and sprayed the pepper spray into his eyes. While he was distracted I made a run for it. I didn't get far when I was flung back into the wall from the force of his arm pushing me away.

"Isabella, I'm disappointed. Don't you want to know who your father is?" I looked up at James slightly cringing away.

"Bella, I am your father," James said with a smirk on his face.

**Now hit the next button before you review! I seriously mean it. You'll hate me if you review before the next one. Unless you're trying to be smart and decided to review the next one in this chapter…then that is just plain cruelty.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you didn't review the last chapter!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I am your father," James said with a smirk. I looked up at him with shock. He started laughing. "Not really sweetie. I just got that line from a movie and thought it would be a good idea to use it on you."

"Well that's a good thing," I said quietly.

"But on a serious note though. You already know your father," He sat cross legged in front of me like it was some sort of casual chat. I think that was the creepiest act he's done all night. I really hope my family get here really soon. "You see after I took you away to the rainy town of Forks I came back to see your mother and incidentally you father as well."

"Look, I really don't have all day. Get to the damn point." I said to him. I really should have delayed him rather then told him to speed up. James stood up from where he was sitting and looked towards the door then back at me.

"Fine then. Just like your damn mother," he mumbled underneath his breath, "Emmett is your father. I'm surprised Rosalie hasn't told you that and yet all this time you and him have been getting along quite well too. It's a shame he doesn't remember. It wasn't exactly a bear that had attacked him so many years ago. I sort of angered the beast and Emmett just happened to be near by and then Rosalie turned up. She knew full well who he was too. Took him back to her family and changed him. I think he knew who she was as well. They both knew but never said anything about it. Rosalie still has strong memories of it. But somewhere along the line Emmett has a few human memories that involve Rosalie and even fewer of you. Isn't that right Emmett?" James said turning his head towards the door.

James roughly grabbed me by the arm lifting me up off the floor. I had never seen Emmett look so angry in his entire life.

"Let her go!" He said with so much hate that I did not think was possible for Emmett.

"I don't think so, _Daddy,_" James replied back. He grabbed my wrist, pulled my sleeve up and bit into my wrist. I screamed out in pain as I felt like I was on fire. I was flung to the ground as Emmett charged into James with force. My head started throbbing from the force of my head hitting the ground. But that was the least of my problems as I felt the venom spreading from my wrist up my arm slowly. It seemed like a life time before I saw Rosalie appear there. I didn't even know she had arrived. Edward was on the other side of me. I must have black out somewhere along the line. I heard the voices of Alice and Jasper.

"It's okay Bella, we're here now," Mum said soothingly to me as she attempted to keep me calm. "Edward she's lost a lot of blood. I don't want her to change." They were really determined to keep me human.

"I've seen the change. She's going to become one of us," Alice said as a certainty.

"I can't let that happen," Edward said quietly.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were working on a fire and it looked like James was in the middle of it.

"Edward suck the venom out of her," Emmett suggested as he threw another block of timber in the fire. I shut my eyes from the intensity of the pain as it grew and moved further through my body. It felt like my heart was going at an unusually fast speed. I opened my eyes again and saw Edward put his lips to my arm. The pain was now slowly subsiding as Edward drank my blood and the venom from James. I lost consciousness after that.

Later on I woke up in hospital, which one I would have no idea. I woke up with a throbbing headache and a very sore arm. I saw Carlisle at the end of my bed.

"How are you my dear?" He said to me as he looked at the chart at the end of my head.

"Very sore. Where am I?" I asked.

"Forks hospital. Everybody is outside waiting for you to wake up you know. They've been here since early this morning. You lost your footings at our house and broke your arm and received a concussion," Carlisle said giving me the cover story I would have to use for Charlie and Renee who I assumed were already here. "Who would you like to see first?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Can I see Emmett first?" I asked quietly. Except Emmett came in loudly.

"Woo! I got to see her first," Emmett screamed.

"Owe! Emmett I have a headache and you're in a hospital," I reminded him quietly. He made an 'o' sound and sat at the end of the bed. Carlisle left the room quietly closing the door behind him. After a short silence I just had to ask Emmett, "Did you hear what James said?"

Emmett was very quiet when I asked him the question.

"Yes I heard every single word. But it also makes a lot of sense as well. Hell, even Rosalie told me and I didn't believe her at all. I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said to me. Did he really feel the need to apologise? He did nothing wrong.

"Don't be stupid you don't need to apologise to me. You've done nothing wrong," I said taking his hand in mine and gave him a reassuring smile. He half heartedly smiled back at me but I could still see he was tortured by it.

"If I knew from the start things may have turned out better. I could have been what I was supposed to be. What you needed!"

"You already are what I need. You have been from the start and I love you for it." I gave Emmett a good of a hug as I could considering my situation. He seemed very happy that I wasn't angry with him. How could I be? After Emmett left Rosalie came into the room next.

"I'm glad to see you were okay," Rosalie started. She came over and gave me a brief hug and a kiss on my forehead. "But why did you have to go and do something stupid like that. I thought Charlie and Renee would have raised you better than that. Hell, you should have known that you could have came and talked to me if you were in danger. No need to be a hero Isabella."

It went like that for the next half hour. It alternated from Rosalie telling me how stupid of me to have done something like that and then how glad she was that everything turned out fine. Carlisle ended up coming in, thank you Carlisle, and telling Rosalie that I needed to talk to my parents now. Rosalie said I quiet goodbye to me and my parents came in.

Mum came rushing in like she usually does.

"Oh baby, you're okay. What happened?" Renee asked me.

"Renee, Doctor Cullen has already told us what happened. He was there. No need to ask her." Charlie replied.

So they obviously believed I was still at the Cullen house when in reality I had been in Phoenix.

"Oh you know that ballet studio that you used to go to," Renee started.

"Don't remind me," I said, Charlie heard and gave a small chuckle. I glared at him and he tried to cover his laughter with coughing. Like that ever works.

"Just two days ago it was burnt to the ground. Teenagers these days. They'll do anything just to get attention." Hmm…wait two days! I've been unconscious for two days. Was I really in that bad of a condition?

Charlie and Renee left and the rest of the Cullen's visited me as well as a few friends from school. I started to become really tired as the day came to a close. Carlisle came back into the room to check up on me again.

"Well it looks like you're getting much better now. I think you'll be free to go home tomorrow." Carlisle said to me. I thanked him and let sleep take over.

**I give you permission to review, although I am really scared of reviews. I like getting them but I freak out about them at the same time.**

**There is more. I just haven't gotten around to writing them yet. There's still prom to go!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Saint Patricks Day, Happy Easter and any other holidays that I have missed!**

**Those of you who have asked…I'm contemplating writing a sequel…I mean there are 4 books in total! But at the moment I'll watch Underworld: Rise of the Lycans!**

**I apologise if I get the school part wrong. I live in Australia and Prom (Formal as we Aussie's call it!) for me (at least) is usually in November but that isn't always the case.**

**BPOV**

Prom was arriving fast. In fact it's tomorrow night. I was back at school and nursing a broken arm. Edward had insisted in carrying my books everywhere because of my arm. Today was one of those rare sunny days in Forks which meant that my family were on a 'camping trip.' Ah, if only the towns folk of Forks knew why they weren't really here.

I was walking towards my next class. Angela was away today due to an illness of some sort, so it was just me today. It was very quiet especially for me. I'm used to my crazy family around me but today was especially quiet. I continued walking down the hallway when none other then Mike Newton came up to me. He'd been avoiding me since the incident with Rosalie. I guess this new found courage came when the Cullen's went camping. I tried walking faster but he just kept up easily. Damn it!

"Hey Bells, wait up," Mike called to me.

"It's Bella to you. What do you want?" I tried to give off a warning with the bad tone of my voice.

I stopped in front of my class. "Well, I sort of wanted to know whether you wanted to go to prom with me." Mike asked me to prom. My jaw literally dropped to the ground. He was serious too.

"Mike, I'm going with Edward to the prom," I said after I picked up my jaw.

"What?!? What's so good about Cullen anyway?" Mike yelled at me. Gees, he's got quite a temper.

"Hmm…where to start?" I started off with a dreamy look on my face, "Edward, I mean that's already such a romantic name, then there's how he's such a gentleman, like opening doors for me and carrying my books. There's the way he smiles, oh and don't forget his hair. He's got great hair. The great sort of hair you could just run your fingers thr-," I was cut off by Mike. I smiled up at him.

"Okay, okay. I don't need the mushy details," Mike said childishly covering up his ears with his hands.

"Wait, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet where he pulls me against his …" I started just to annoy him.

"Okay, I get the picture you're going with Cullen. Spare me the details." Mike said walking away. I started laughing.

"So, how was that sentence going to end?" I screamed when I heard Edward's voice right near my ear. I turned around to see an amused Edward. That damn smirk was there. I smiled back at him. This could be interesting.

"As I was saying, where he pulls me against his," I was interrupted again.

"What were you about to say young lady?" Rosalie scolded me. I thought they were camping.

"Chest. I was going to say chest and lulls me to sleep with his amazing voice. Gees you lot have such a dirty mind," I said to Rosalie rather annoyed. Emmett burst out laughing.

"Eddie would know all about that," Emmett said as he patted him on the back forcefully causing Edward to lose his balance slightly.

"I thought you lot were camping?" I asked them. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arm around his waist, cuddling into his side as much as I could.

"It's overcast now. Couldn't leave you here alone. Besides I wanted to see how you would handle Mike in person. Although I really wanted to know what you were going to say," Alice said in reply.

"You're psychic. You would have seen it," I said to her. Alice replied with a smirk of her own and looked to Edward who had a disapproving look on his face. "I'm part Rosalie and Emmett. What else would you expect?"

"I wouldn't have you any other way," he replied as he pressed his lips to his hair. I blushed slightly as he said this. Oh he's such a romantic. I forgot to mention this to Mike as well. Then the bell rang and I walked into my English class leaving the Cullen's to go to whatever class they usually did.

School ended quicker than I thought. I headed towards my truck to get home and start my homework and assignments that have recently been piling up. I was stopped by Rosalie and Alice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rosalie had asked me with excitement in her eyes. Alice though always looked excited.

"Home to start some school work." I replied to them slowly. Have I forgotten to do something?

"Wrong. Come on. We're going shopping!" Rosalie spun me around and gave Edward my keys and my school bag before I was forced into Rosalie's red BMW. "I've already spoken to Charlie and he said he doesn't mind, but he also though we were going to Port Angeles which is a lie. We're going to Seattle."

"That's a bit far away just for shopping isn't it?" I asked them as Rosalie sped out of the Forks High School car park.

"Nope," Alice replied popping the 'p'. "Besides you need to look fabulous tomorrow night for the Prom and for Edward of course."

I sighed and leaned back into the seats of the car. Considering we were going at Rosalie's speed limit, which there is none, we arrived in Seattle in record time. We hopped out of the car and toward one of the many dress stores. I honestly think that we spent hours upon hours shopping but looking at the clock on my phone, it was only two and this was the third store we were in.

"ROSALIE," I heard Alice scream, "I found the perfect dress for Bella." I came over to have a look at it.

I had to admit it was a beautiful floor length dark blue dress that had diamonds at the front, top half and tied up at the back.

Rosalie and Alice bought their dresses and shoes and necessary accessories to go with our dresses. We spent a long time there and I didn't get home until later on in the evening. They dropped me off at the front of the house and told me they would bring my dress so they could get me ready for tomorrow night.

I walked inside the door and yelled out to Charlie who was in the living room.

"In here Bells," yelled Charlie.

I proceeded into the living room and both Billy and who looked like Jake was sitting there with Charlie. Billy gave me a strange look which I didn't quiet understand but he quickly composed himself before Charlie noticed him.

"Bella, you remember Billy and you've already met his son Jacob," Charlie said half-heartedly whilst watching some game on the television.

"He Bella," Jacob said to me.

"No, I remember now," I replied back to him. "I'm just going to head up to bed now. School and prom to get ready for. Night."

As I ascended the stairs towards my bedroom I couldn't help but think about the strange look that Billy had given me. It was a rather suspicious look, the sort that tells you that he knows I'm hiding something. I didn't think too much about it as I did my usual rituals before heading to bed. Edward was out hunting tonight so I would have to spend the night alone and wait to see him tomorrow.

**Anyway…that wasn't much. Just introducing Billy for Jacob in the next chapter. That didn't make much sense.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am looking forward to The Eclipse Movie as well. The trailer looks legen…dary!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up at the usual time to my alarm clock beeping that oh so annoying beep. I preferred being woken up by Edward in the morning. I got ready and did my morning rituals of brushing my teeth and doing my hair as well as choosing my own outfit for the day. I decided on my long black jeans and my long sleeved dark green shirt since it was a bit cool outside.

I walked into the kitchen and quickly got myself breakfast eating it quickly. I heard a knock at the front door. I went and opened the front door while grabbing my school backpack on the way. Edward was waiting there looking as handsome as usual. I gave him a quick kiss on his cold lips and locked the door behind me. As usual he opened the door for me before going over to his side and driving towards school.

The school day went pretty quick as usual. I spent lunch time with Alice and Rosalie while they discussed many different options on how to do my hair and my make-up. I couldn't give them any help, and even if I did I doubt it would be any good anyway since I didn't really have the expertise in that area anyway.

We were thankfully let out of school a bit earlier than usual because we all had to prepare for prom later tonight. I do admit that I was really giddy about it. I really did love the dress. Rosalie, Alice and I were getting ready at my house and were going to surprise the boys with what they chose. Even though Rosalie wasn't going she was still going to help us out. They set up what they needed in the bathroom.

I sat there patiently in the chair they put up there and watched as Rose curled my hair and did various things to it that I didn't know what possible to do in my hair. Alice then started on my make-up. Now that my hair and make-up was done I was about to go and put my dress on when someone knocked at the door. Rosalie looked to Alice expecting her to know who it was.

"I didn't see it coming, Rose. I don't know who it is either," Alice said. She got that far away look in her eyes and became worried.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked her. I started heading down stairs as the pounding on the door got louder.

"I can't see Bella's future. Or ours as a matter of fact," Alice replied.

Rosalie rushed downstairs and flung the front door open and was confronted with Jacob Black.

"Who are you?" Jacob said in disgust.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rosalie said just as suspiciously. She also looked like she smelt something really off but I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I'm right here Jacob," I was treading carefully. I didn't want either of them worked up. "Jacob this is my sister, biological that is, Rosalie. Rosalie this is my friend Jacob Black from the Reservation."

Jacob looked between Rosalie and me a few times before deciding that the story may be true but he still had his suspicions.

"Can I talk to you, Bella? Please?" Jacob asked me. I nodded my head and walked past Rosalie who told me to be careful. I looked at her strangely. I was confused by what she said but I would get it out of her when I go back inside. I closed the front door to give Jacob a false sense of privacy even though I knew that Rosalie and Alice could hear every word that was being said.

"Look Bella. Billy sent me here with a message. A measly twenty bucks to help pay for the car," Jacob started off. Hmm, a message from Billy.

"Well let's hear it," I said to him jokingly to try and lighten the situation.

"He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. For your own good," Jacob said. I didn't quite know what he was talking about. Did he know that Edward was a vampire? I didn't quite know how to respond to that. Just then that familiar Volvo arrived at the front of my house. Edward came up giving Jacob and stern look as well. What is it with vampires and Jacob?

"Thanks Jacob. Make sure Billy pays up," I said to Jacob trying to signal the end of this conversation. Jacob was giving Edward the same pointed look as Edward was giving him.

"See you later Bella," Jacob turned around and headed running down the road. How did he end up here?

I walked back inside to be met with Alice and Rosalie. I knew they already had heard everything. I just didn't know what they were going to say.

"Gees he stinks!" Alice exclaimed loudly. "I could smell him from upstairs."

"Umm, I thought he smelt fine," I said unsure of myself.

"Stay away from him, Bella," Rosalie said to me sternly. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Mum, Jacob and I have been friends since I was five years old. He's basically my best friend. You can't ask me to stay away from him just because he smells bad to you!"

"Okay, shut up you two. The boys will be here soon and Bella still isn't ready. Come on," Alice said whilst grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

I put on my dress and with a little bit of help from Rosalie made it look perfect. I looked in the mirror in my room and didn't believe what I saw. I'll admit I did look beautiful. I smiled to myself as Alice came dancing into the room. I gave her a hug and thanked her. I also gave Rosalie a hug as well. I heard a knock downstairs and Rosalie went to answer it.

"Where's my little girl?" Emmett yelled up the stairs. His booming voice was shortly replaced with a thump which I could only assume was Rosalie giving him a thump on the back of the head.

"Stay down here. They'll be coming down the stairs shortly," Rosalie said to the boys.

Alice descended first in her dress and was met by Jasper who gave her a loving kiss and of course commented on how beautiful she looked. He was dressed in a suit with a tie that matched Alice's dress. I slowly rounded the corner and made my way down the stairs. I heard a sharp intake of breath and chanced a look at Edward who looked very handsome in his tuxedo. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and he offered me his arm. I gladly took it smiling happily up at him.

Charlie rounded the corner and looked at me. I swear I almost saw tears in his eyes. I left Edward and gave my dad a hug.

"You look beautiful," he said to me proudly.

"Thanks Dad." I said trying to reign in the tears that were threatening to spill.

We soon left and headed to the prom all in our own cars with me, of course, in Edward's Volvo. As corny as it may have sounded Edward and I only had eyes for each other. It was true, most of the night we were inseparable. Just ask Mike as he tried to get me away for a 'slow' dance at every opportunity but Edward wouldn't have it. It sort of went down like this.

_Edward and I were dancing to yet another song. He just didn't want to let me go. Edward spun me out and Mike had tried to take me away from Edward's grasp just as graceful as Edward had been dancing with me._

"_Mike, what are you doing?" I laughed at him because of his very poor attempt at gaining a dance with me, oh and his lack of I suppose gracefulness._

_Edward had by then come closer to me and wrapped his hands protectively around my waist but Mike still hadn't let go. I gave him a pointed look but he still didn't move._

"_I want to dance with you," he replied._

"_I'm dancing with the ever so talented Edward," I replied._

"_Come on please, Bella," He started to beg. I looked towards Edward asking him what I should do. He knew how bad I danced. I only could dance with him because I was standing on his feet. Sad as that may be it was true and I couldn't care less. Edward gave me a smug smile and nodded._

"_Looks like it's a yes then, Mike," I said to him. His face lit up like it was Christmas morning._

_Edward walked back to the side of the dance floor where Jasper and Alice were sitting. From what I could see they were looking strangely at Edward. Obviously Alice hadn't seen this decision happen. Edward just rolled his eyes._

_I took my position with Mike, my hand in his sweaty hand and his arm a bit too low on my back. I put my good arm around and lifted it higher up. He smiled sheepishly at me. It just had to be one of the slow songs that had to play. He started to sway to the music and I started to 'accidently' stand on his feet with my heels._

"_Ouch!" he said every time I stood on his feet. But he still didn't give up. So I did the only rational thing I could think off. 'Accidently' knee him when he attempted to dip me. Luckily Edward was there when Mike almost dropped me._

"_Well, hello there handsome. What brings you here?" I asked Edward playfully as he started twirling me around. I had a quick look around and saw a lot of people saw the exchange between Mike and I. I guess that is going in the school magazine for most memorable moments._

"_I just had to save a damsel in distress," He replied smugly._

I was now slow dancing with Edward outside in the rotunda. There had been a lot on my mind about me changing to become a vampire. Even though I have had this argument with Edward and Rose I still felt the need to become one of them. I wanted to be able to spend eternity with Edward and my newly found parents Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I hesitated for a moment. I knew this would start something and I was rather enjoying the night so far. "My change," I stated simply.

As expected I heard a sigh from Edward.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself in to, Bella."

"That may be so, but I do know that I want to spend eternity with you and my parents. That I am certain of." I said finally to him.

**Well that ends the Twilight section. Click next for the New Moon Part of this story. I'm doing this as one. The last time I read Twilight saga was one after the other so I really have no idea where one started and the other ended. A little strange I know. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh good, you want to continue. Thank you! Here have a 'Twilight' character of your choice!**

**BPOV**

It's September 13, 2007. I've always seen it as a particularly horrible day. I mean something is bound to go wrong. There was that year when Charlie and Renee attempted to do a birthday party and the curtains were set on fire. Or the year that I got a knife cut when cutting my birthday cake because one of my 'friends' wanted to get a closer look. That ended in a trip to the emergency room with Charlie. It ended up being a small cut and only needed a bandaid. But being first time parents I suppose everything is over dramatic and because of that reason my parties are over dramatic and I hate them. Hate is probably not the right adjective to use but it will do for now.

I've tried to tell as little people as possible. But it fails every single time. So Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are planning a birthday party for my eighteenth. I only begrudgingly agreed because Alice didn't see anything bad happening, and Rosalie used the excuse 'I haven't celebrated a birthday with you since you were four.' So I had to agree just for Mum and Dad.

I guess it's time I actually get out of bed now, there's no such thing as a day off on my birthday. Never had that privilege like some other people at school I know. There was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I said to them. Who is most likely Dad since we live together I suppose.

"Happy birthday," he said to me. "I can't believe you're eighteen already. Where did all that time go?"

"Eighteen is still pretty young you know, Dad. I thought I told you no presents?" I replied to Dad.

"Well mine is not wrapped, so of course it doesn't count." He handed me a small digital camera. "And this one is from your Mum." He handed me a wrapped present.

"Thanks dad. It's pretty cool." I opened up the present from Mum. "You co-ordinated?" I asked with a small smile while looking at the scrapbook my mum had given me.

"Ah, she co-ordinated me actually. It's so you can record your final year at high school."

"Hello!" I heard yell up the stairs. It was Rose obviously announcing her presence. Dad – Charlie, decided to just give her a key to the house since she always seemed to be here almost as much as Edward. Which I think he was silently glad since he didn't want Edward and I doing any sort of 'funny business' as he put it.

"Still in bed. Bella you have school! Hurry up and get ready." I just rolled my eyes at her. "Hi Charlie. How are you?" Rose asked him politely as I gathered my things to get ready for school.

I tuned them out. Rose wants to stay in his good books considering he did raise me and she is grateful. But I also think that Rosalie doesn't like the fact that he has no idea what our relationship really is. I was ready to go and headed down stairs. I heard the tail end of their conversation.

"So, I was wondering if I could have Bella tonight for our own celebration. That is of course okay with you unless you wanted to spend some time with her I completely understand?" Rosalie asked, more like rambled.

"Oh sure. Go right ahead. Have a good time Bells," Charlie said to me as I exited the house with Rose.

"Nothing too dramatic I hope?" I asked Rosalie as we walked together towards her BMW.

"Of course not, it's just you're immortal side of the family," Rosalie responded as she slowly pulled out of the drive way and drove off towards Forks High. "You know I love you right?" Rosalie asked out of the blue.

"Of course I do. I love you too, Mum. What's the matter?" She looked like she was about to cry, but I knew she never would. It was a trait that disappeared when one became a vampire.

"It's just that I've missed so much of your life growing up. I remember when you were little and so dependant on me and Emmett and now your so independent now, it just sort of shows how much I missed," Rosalie confided in me. We were sitting in the car just outside of the school gates.

"You know I never really forgot you after I was kidnapped. I used to dream of a blonde woman taking care of me. I would wake up and call for you. Charlie would be able to tell you the stories. The bracelet I wore, never left me, except that day at your place. What I'm trying to say to you is that even though I could never quite remember you I still missed you and had always felt I was missing somebody important and the bracelet was just that constant reminder and hope that we would find each other. Sort of like that movie _Anastasia." _I gave Mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. She looked a lot happier with my confession to her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Edward said giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Don't remind me," I said to him.

"A birthday is something you should be happy about," he replied as we headed towards the school building.

"It's going to be a bad day. Always is. Something will go wrong, you just wait and see," I said to him.

"Alice didn't see anything bad happening, and you never bet against Alice," Edward said confidently.

"Alice hasn't been there for my previous twelve birthday parties. I've had knife cuts, jumping castle disasters. Heck even that party at McDonalds turned out bad after the lady dropped the ice-cream cake on me. That's only three of them. I have a whole photo album of disasters," I said back to him.

"Oh yeah. That's a funny album," Edward replied jokingly.

My face paled a little, "You've seen it!"

"Yeah. My personal favourite is your thirteenth birthday…" He started but I cut him off.

"Ah, that's enough. How did you find that album anyway?"

"It's in the hallway and it says 'Bella's birthday's', I got curious."

"Happy Birthday," came Alice's sing song voice.

"Please stop reminding me," I told her.

"Gee's Bella, it's not going to be as bad as your thirteenth party," Alice said laughing.

"You know about that," I said in disbelief.

"No I just heard Edward talking about it," She laughed. "I got you a present." Alice handed me a green box beautifully wrapped in green and black ribbon.

"Oh really you didn't need to," I started as I started to open the package.

"It's from Jasper and me, and you're going to wear it tonight anyway. I've seen it," Alice said smugly.

I felt a wave of happiness fill me and smiled at the gift I hadn't even see yet. "Alright Alice I'll wear the dress tonight just for you."

"I knew it," Alice jumped up happily and danced towards Jasper. The happiness dissipated slowly.

"Jasper, no fair!" I yelled out to him.

He started to laugh, "Happy…" my mood changed sour. I didn't need him to tell me that. "Never mind."

"You just can't trust vampires. Trust me." Edward said to me.

"No you can't," I replied glaring at him a little.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry! But thanks to all those people who added this to their Favourites, Story Alerts, Author Alerts and of course the ones that review and tell me how much they enjoy this story. It really makes my day/night!**

**BPOV**

_Romeo and Juliet. _I think that this is one of the greatest love stories of all time. They have drama and the romance. But each make the ultimate sacrifice at the end when they can't bear to live without the other they do the unthinkable. In a way I think I kind of understand where they are both coming from. When Romeo believes that Juliet is dead he wants nothing more than to join her and vice versa.

I think that my relationship with Edward could be very similar to that of Romeo and Juliet. If I died then I would want to die too and I have a feeling that Edward would probably want to do the same. We were watching the movie in English class.

"Poor Romeo," I said quietly as he said he last few words before drinking the poison. The poor guy thinks she's dead.

"I envy him," Edward replied back.

"Envy him? Why?" I asked back. Why would Edward envy Romeo?

"It's so easy for him. A little bit of poison, a dagger to the heart. That's all it takes for humans to commit suicide."

"What are you saying? Have you considered it before?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes. When I thought I lost you when you went to Phoenix. I feared the worst. So that would have been my solution. I can't live in a world where you don't exist, Bella."

I squeezed his hand as a sign of reassurance. I was hoping to relay the message that I would never leave him. Class had finished and it was the end of school. Mum was coming over to help me get ready for my unwanted birthday party.

"I can't believe you're eighteen already, you've grown up so much," Mum cried as she curled my hair.

"Mum, please don't cry. You're going to set me off," I said quietly.

"Sorry, anyway, we're done now. Go get dressed then we're leaving," She said finally as she walked out to give me privacy. I put on the dress that Alice gave to me for my birthday and my black flats. There was no way I was going to wear heels.

Rosalie drove me to her place in her BMW convertible. We arrived there in record time like usual where Edward met me at the front. We all walked inside together where there was a cake and decorations on the walls. It was very nicely done. I shared hugs with all the Cullen's and Hale's of course. Rosalie gave me her gift first, it was a beautiful necklace that held a picture of our family from years ago inside the heart locket. The next gift was from Emmett. He ran off and installed it in my truck. A CD player for my monster of a truck.

"Don't hate the truck," I told Dad playfully. He shrugged his shoulders.

The next gift was from Carlisle and Esme. It was contained in a small box. As I was opening the wrapping paper I sliced my finger on the paper and a small amount of blood appeared from the wound. I didn't think anything of it until Edward threw me back into the coffee table causing a bigger wound in my arm. It all happened too fast but I saw Jasper coming towards me. That wasn't my big concern either. I was faced with five vampires who were not used to the smell of my blood. Carlisle came over to me and inspected my wounds.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said and ran outside with Emmett close behind. The rest of them turned away as well. Edward just stood there staring at me, his eyes turned black with thirst. But he was controlling it well.

"Leave Edward, the family need the assurance that Bella is okay," Carlisle said to him quietly as he put pressure on my wounds. I hissed at the sharp pain in my arm.

After Edward left Carlisle and I walked up to his study so that he could stitch up my wounds and bandaged them up.

"I never wanted a party," I said to Carlisle as he stitched up my arm.

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself," Carlisle tried to reassure me.

"I think things would be easier if I was changed," I stated.

"Put yourself in their shoes, would you want to take away their life," he finished up with the stitches. I contemplated what he said as he started to burn the bandages covered in my blood.

Would I want to take away their life? From Mum's point of view, maybe I would. I mean she lost me once, would she survive if I actually died. Edward's own mother begged Carlisle to do whatever it took to save him. But from Edward's point of view. I wouldn't really know. Would I want to condemn the love of my life to a life I never wanted in the first place? I really didn't know.

Edward drove me home that night in his Volvo. It was very tense in the car. Neither of us wanting to talk.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said quietly.

"I know. I love you to," Edward said not looking at me. It didn't make me feel better at all.

"Look Edward it wasn't you fault. It was a simple accident. You did your job of protecting me. You always do. Please, please don't blame yourself," I pleaded with him.

We stopped outside the house and just sat there. I made a move to get out of the car but Edward surprised me when he turned me around for a kiss. He cold lips met my warm ones and I sighed into the kiss. He broke away just as quickly as it started. I said goodnight and hopped out of the car.

I got back into my room and got ready for bed. I laid in bed waiting for Edward to come but he never did. Something was wrong and I bet that it had everything to do with my soul and me being human and fragile. I didn't sleep easy that night and for good reason…

**Yeah, sorry for the delay. The next chapter is almost done but it's a hard one to write, so cross your fingers and hope it's not another two month wait for the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry! I finally got a new computer and you get 3 new chapters.**

**BPOV**

I got to school that day expecting to see the Cullen's there. I only saw Rosalie there today and that had me very suspicious. She looked angry. Really angry. I was actually afraid to go and talk to her. She approached me and I could hear my heart racing. She walked passed me and I followed her out to the back of the school.

She saw my worried and slightly afraid face. She gave me a hug which surprised me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Emmett is trying to stop him but he won't listen and I don't want anything to happen to you, emotionally or physically. And I'm sorry about yesterday and I hope you can forgive me." Mum said in one big rush.

"I forgive you. What do you mean Dad is trying to stop him?" I asked her confused. I had an idea but I didn't want to really hear it.

"He hasn't told you yet. Oh my, I don't know what to say. Come on. Let's go home and you talk to him. He might listen to you and change his mind. I hope he does."

"Rose, you're not making any sense," she was dragging me through the school into the car park and took my truck out to the Cullen house.

When we arrived there was a lot of yelling and screaming next thing we heard was a loud crash. I ran inside and saw that Dad had thrown Edward through a wall.

"DAD!" I yelled out at him. I ran over to Edward and he had a murderous look in his eyes. Esme looked relieved that they had finally stopped. "What is going on?" I said to all of them.

Esme and Alice looked like they were going to cry.

"Edward, please think about this fully," Esme said.

I screamed out in frustration. "Edward," I indicated for him to go outside with me. Neither of us said anything until he felt we were truly alone. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Bella. We're leaving," Edward said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Who's we?" I asked unsure myself.

"Alice, Jasper and I," Edward said. So that explains why Emmett and Rosalie were very angry.

"You can't do that!" I screamed at him. "No, don't, you just can't."

"I'm sorry; you'll still have your parents with you."

"But I want the rest of you here as well. Why Edward?" I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"We're dangerous. You still have no idea how dangerous we are. It's better if we leave. Goodbye Bella." Edward kissed my forehead and vanished.

"Edward! Edward, come back!" I stupidly took off after him and into the woods. I kept walking and walking. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care. I wanted to convince him to stay. I make him stay. Not just for my sake but for everyone else's sake as well. It had been hours and night had finally fallen. I finally fell from exhaustion and laid down finally crying. The next thing I know I'm being carried and I could hear voices of people and flashes of light.

"CHARLIE!" I heard someone yell. I'm pretty sure it was Jacob. What was he doing here?

I heard someone coming towards me and felt myself being moved into the arms of someone else. I didn't really care who it was. I had just given up.

"Dad," I said unsure of myself. I wasn't really sure which one I meant.

"Yeah, I'm here sweetheart," Charlie it was that spoke to me. He placed me down on the couch and I cuddled into him and cried into his chest. He wasn't really used to this sort of thing and I could tell. But I needed someone. He stroked my hair softly and whispered that things would be okay. I didn't think they would be but it gave him comfort to know that. I fell asleep shortly after. I woke up to someone yelling downstairs.

"Rosalie calm down," I heard Charlie say to Rosalie. I scoffed at that. Good luck with that.

"Do you know how mad I am at Edward right now? Look what he did to her? I'm disowning him as my brother. He's lucky Emmett is going after him. If it was me I would be ripping him apart and making him beg for forgiveness. That stupid fu…"

"Rosalie!" Charlie scolded.

"Sorry."

"Look I know exactly how you feel. Believe me but this is not the way to handle heartbreak, and I know. You should go up to her, she may need a sister right now."

I stayed in bed and didn't bother turning around to meet Mum. I was too depressed to even bother. Rosalie hopped in the bed with me and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't help it. I started to cry again.

"He left me, Mum. He said it was too dangerous. Alice and Jasper left with him didn't they?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. They didn't do it willingly. But I stayed, and Emmett is looking for him right now."

"Why did Alice and Jasper have to leave though?" My best friend had deserted me as well. I felt like no body wanted me around. I know it sounded stupid because Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett had stayed behind.

"She left because Jasper felt terrible about what happened. They left to try and clear things up a little. But Alice said she'll be back, and you never bet against Alice."

"And Edward?" I asked her quietly. I already knew the answer but I still felt the need to ask.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Rose kissed my temple lightly, "He will come back. He'd be stupid if he didn't. Very stupid."


	20. Chapter 20

**We all know Bella's pain and what she went though. So I'll be writing this mostly from the Parents points of view.**

**Rosalie POV**

Many months had passed. Emmett had gone looking for Edward, but did not succeed in bringing him back. The hope I had seen in Bella's eyes had quickly vanished and I feared I would never see that kind of hope again. Emmett and I had tried many times to try and bring her around but it all failed. She started to not eat as much anymore and slept on the couch in the living room of Charlie's house more than her own bedroom. I know that she didn't talk or even acknowledge any of her friends at school and mostly sat by herself just staring at the window.

Charlie, Emmett and I were at a complete loss as to what to do. Emmett and I kept an eye on her when Charlie couldn't. Which we found was most of the time. But Bella knew and let her temper go when she confronted us about it. We ended up keeping our distance hoping to please her just that little bit more.

Carlisle and Esme weren't taking this well either. Since they had lost three of their children and with Bella's depression everything was starting to get quiet. Carlisle wasn't as happy when he went to work and rumours about a failing married had started to circulate around town. Esme was still too miserable to even try and convince the people of Forks that everything was fine. It also did not help Carlisle and Esme that Bella was avoiding the house like it was the plague. So as a result she barely visited them much.

Alice and Jasper were still away recuperating and were a few weeks away from returning but she kept in contact often. Unfortunately for my brother he only called every few months and it was taking its toll on the whole family. Bella walked in the house as I was attempting to make dinner.

"Where have you been?" I asked her when she walked into the kitchen slumping in one of the chairs.

"I've been out," was her reply. She said very little these days.

"With Jacob?" I asked. I knew she had been hanging out with him more and more. I don't like the kid because of what he is but he's helping her slightly and that's part of the reason why I let it continue.

"Yes with Jacob. We went for a drive," She said it like it was obvious. But we weren't able to keep an eye on her in that territory. And it frustrated me and Emmett.

"Hmm…you smell like you're fixing a vehicle," I commented. She diverted her eyes from mine. I sighed.

I served up food and Charlie arrived home. I excused myself saying I've already eaten and left Charlie and Bella alone.

**Charlie POV**

I've been very grateful for both Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is certainly a handful, especially when it comes to Edward. When we had found her out in the woods I have never seen someone so angry at another person. But I couldn't blame her for what she felt. I felt the same way to. I tried to stay strong and keep my emotions in check for hope that Bella but I couldn't help but worry about her.

When I had carried her inside it had shocked me a little when she curled into me and cried. She had never done that sort of thing before so I knew that it must have been bad. When she had finally fallen asleep she had started sleep talking. At first it was mumbling such as 'Edward don't leave me,' or 'I'm sorry.' But after a while her dreams started to get worse as the days went past.

One night I was sleeping in my room. Rosalie and Emmett said they had to go home to Carlisle and Esme for a while. I was woken up by a very high pitched scream. Thinking the worst I ran into Bella's room only to find her twisting and tangling herself in the bed sheets.

"Bella, sweetheart wake up," I tried to sooth her but the screams did not relent. I touched her arm softly and she jolted awake scaring me with her sudden movement.

I pulled her to my chest and let her cry. I knew Bella was never really this emotional and usually kept things to herself. Since Edward had left it was obvious that she just couldn't do it anymore. It hurt me to see her starting to fall apart at the seams. Rosalie and Emmett had been trying many things such as shopping, bowling, watching sports but quickly realised that it didn't work at all. We all worried for her.

Rumours started going around a while later that Carlisle and Esme's relationship was on the rocks. I never really thought how the run away of their sons and daughter had affected them. I felt selfish for just thinking of Bella and not of the effect it had on everybody else.

I went over to the Cullen's house to talk to Carlisle and Esme or at least see what they knew. Rosalie answered the door.

"Oh hi Charlie, come in," Rosalie answered softly. I've been to their house a few times and it always seems lively and a happy place to go, but lately it just seemed dull and just as lifeless as my house seemed.

"Hello Rose, how have you been?" I asked her quietly.

"Stressed. I'm still so worried about Bella. I just can't see her coming through this depression. It's heartbreaking. I will say something though. Jacob seems to be helping just a little bit. But it won't last long," Rose confided in me. "She's still having nightmares?"

I nodded in agreement as we made our way to the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were there. I was shocked to see their appearance. They looked like they hadn't slept in days. I felt the same way.

"Hello Charlie. Take a seat. How are you?" Carlisle asked politely. His smiled looked forced, while Esme's just looked sad.

"I've been better." I said curtly and sat down at one of the chairs. Rosalie left us in the kitchen to go and do her own thing. "How about you?"

"Yes, about the same. We haven't heard from Edward in a while though," Esme replied. She seemed to answer the unspoken questions I had.

"So he does keep in contact," I said a little surprised.

"He doesn't stay long on the line. He knows we'll try and bring him home. But he's very stubborn," Esme gave a sad smile. "Alice and Jasper are back in a few weeks. So it's slowly coming back together, I hope."

"Why did they leave? If you don't mind me asking," I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to know what was going on. Rosalie seemed to be the only one that really talked to me about what was going on.

"Jasper felt guilty about Edward's leaving. He feels it was his fault. My son has always been acute to people's emotions. Alice went with him to help him out," Carlisle responded for me.

I decided now was as any good time to leave. Esme wished me well and I started the drive back home. I found Rosalie and Bella at home. Rosalie excused herself like she did every time it was dinner and left Bella and I at home in the awkward silence.

"I hear you've been seeing Jacob," I started off. She only nodded in response. "He helps you." I stated. I only received a small nod this time. She new it was only a small fix. "Bella, I think you should learn to like what's good for you. I know it sounds selfish but Jacob helps you. I can see that."

She sat there playing with her food barely touching it. She saw me watching and decided to take a bite. I had noticed her growing thinner and thinner. But it seems the only way for her to eat was to watch her with a critical eye.

"I'm going to bed now. Night Dad," She said quietly with no emotion. She put her plate in the sink and headed off to bed.

I knew it was going to be a long night.

**So there you go. I'm going to be honest here…New Moon wasn't my favourite book and neither was Breaking Dawn – I wanted a character to die in Breaking Dawn and nobody did…but that is just my opinion.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rosalie POV**

I told Bella the news that Alice was only three weeks away from coming back. It was the first time that I had seen any real emotions from Bella. She was actually looking forward for Alice to return. She couldn't wait to see her best friend again.

"Bella, do you see any of your friends from school?" The thought had never really occurred to me.

Bella stumbled a little. "Yeah, I do. I'm…I'm going with Jessica this weekend for shopping."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You hate shopping." I said cynically.

"I need a girls night out," she paused, "with friends, and not family." I was hurt a little. But I suppose from one point of view she was right. I nodded my agreement.

"You better make those calls then. I know you haven't spoken to Jessica for a while."

I overheard the conversation between Jessica and Bella. Jessica was obviously surprised by Bella's sudden call. They organised to go to a movie and then shopping but I can imagine how that was going to go down, and Jessica wasn't going to be a happy camper by the end of Saturday evening.

On Saturday, Bella had made me promise that none of them were allowed to follow her. She knew that we followed almost every move she made. I reluctantly agreed after Emmett had said it was a good idea.

"What if something happens? You know how she attracts danger like a magnet," I was saying to Emmett who was watching a game on TV. We were at Charlie's house since Charlie was out at work.

"Rose, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself well. It's not like she would intentionally do something crazy," Emmett half laughed.

A few hours had past and we heard a car pull up in the driveway. Bella said goodbye to Jessica and she came walking up the stairs. It was only ten at night so she wasn't late. She came inside and gave us a brief look before excusing herself and going to bed. I had hoped that the evening with Jessica would make her feel that little bit better. Or at least make her forget just for a little bit. Like she was with Jacob. But there was something a little different with her and I just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"One little trip isn't going to change her you know," Emmett said quietly.

I sighed before replying, "I know. I just keep hoping I'll see that happy girl again. Its just so hard looking at her and see her so depressed. She won't talk, she won't eat and I feel completely helpless. I wish I could do more to help her." I sat down on the couch next to Emmett.

"We all wish we could. But these things, they need time. Her heart is broken. You just can't fix that overnight. We both know that very well. When we were apart for all those years, it hurt. Not just emotionally but physically as well. I started thinking that every blonde woman was you. Every small brunette girl was Bella. It was maddening. But the love of her life has left her. He thinks for her own good but we think differently. Fortunately the only thing that kept us going was faith. For me it was faith that you and Bella were still around, alive somewhere in this world. Even though it had taken me years to find you, then even longer to find Bella. It all ended up working out in the end. I got back my family. Now we have to deal with family things. Like dealing with a heart broken teenager." Emmett replied to me.

I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around me.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked teasingly.

"Years and years of practise," he said imitating Carlisle. I laughed lightly then snuggled into Emmett a little bit more.

Charlie came home in the early hours of the morning so we just pretended that we had fallen asleep on the couch. He was as quiet as possible even though it wasn't needed. I had noticed that Charlie had also taken precautions when it came to Bella.

He used to hang his gun up when he arrived home. But now with Bella's depression he seems to think she might use it for other ideas. He now puts it away from Bella so she can't find it easily. Even though I don't think Bella would ever use a gun on herself it is a much better thought for Charlie to put them away.

It wasn't just Bella that I was worried about. I was also worried about the situation with regards to Charlie. I know that Bella is basically all that Charlie has now. He hasn't really got anyone else. So it would break his heart if anything would happen to her. It would break all our hearts. He had been so worried when Bella had broken her arm. Even though it seems to be a common occurrence. But I am worried about the future. I know that Bella will get her way and become one of us but has she thought about the people she'll be leaving behind and the effects that her changing will do? I know Charlie will be the hardest one hit if anything at all happened to her. And at the moment Edward better be careful if he ever comes back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. Between being flooded 6 times and a cyclone to top it off, it certainly has been a very hectic few months here in Australia. Then I've moved house and become sick. So really sorry about that. This chapter was one of the hardest to write and I still don't like it. But hopefully it will aid in getting the story along.**

**Rosalie POV**

I confronted Bella about the vehicle smell that seemed to surround her after she spent the day with Jacob. But she kept on reassuring me that Jacob was a bit of a mechanic and it only seemed normal to be smelling that way. She spent a lot of time over at the Reservation. Even though I didn't like it one bit it was good that she had some sort of connection with someone else. I knew for a fact that she was only a friend of Jacob's but he always wanted to be more than a friend. That worried me a lot. I heard Bella's truck pull into the drive way.

I heard the slam of one door and then the slamming of another. She must of brought Jacob with her.

"I'm okay, Jacob. Stop fussing," Bella complained. I wonder what that's about.

"It's not okay Bella. You've hit your head, how is that okay?" Jacob asked frustrated. By now they were inside the house.

I could smell Bella's dry blood and saw it staining her face. I gave her a pointed look and then Jacob. Jacob unfortunately hadn't warmed to me and was continually making stupid blonde jokes. He believes that I am Bella's older sister like everyone else does in town. He's going to get a shock when he realises the truth. Jacob stood there a little awkwardly. I gave him a look for him to explain.

"We went motorbike riding and Bella flew off the motorbike and hit her head on a rock," he replied quickly.

"Why are you wearing no shirt?" I asked pointing to his exposed chest. He had grown significantly and I think I knew why. Especially the change of smell. Jacob just pointed to her head.

I never said anything in return and walked into the kitchen to get a cloth to clean her face. I knew of Bella's recent adrenaline rushing activities but couldn't figure out why she would do something like that. I walked to the lounge room where Bella was seated and started dabbing her face to try and remove the blood. It surprised me a little that she wasn't fainting at all but she did look a little faint.

"Thank you Jacob for bringing her home. But I don't want you and Bella to do any more stupid things like this again."

"Ah, sure thing, Rosalie. I'll just head home now," Jacob said and Bella nodded towards him to let him go.

There was a tense silence between Bella and I. It was unusual. Once I thought the blood was cleared up enough I moved some of her hair out of the way. She flinched a little from the pain.

"It's just a small cut. It will heal. You won't need stitches which is a positive."

Bella still sat there without saying a word. I knew the only way to figure what was going on was to just ask her. But there was also the possibility that she would take it the wrong way. She was still a teenager after all.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" I asked her quietly. We were alone in the house at this stage. Emmett was out hunting and Charlie was at work.

"'Cause it's fun," Bella half-heartedly tried. I scoffed at her.

"I know you attract danger. You don't go looking for it. There must be a reason for you wanting to put yourself in danger intentionally."

"Fine, I see Edward. Okay. Every time I do something crazy or reckless, he's there telling me it's stupid and not to do it. It's the only way I can see him."

She got up off the couch and ran up the stairs stumbling on her way up.

She was seeing things. Not just things – Edward. He left her more broken than what I first thought. I didn't know what to really make of the situation. I could understand why should would have wanted to do it. But it could start becoming addictive and it will end badly. I decided that I should have a talk with Emmett and the rest of the family to gain their opinion on the matter.

I waited around for Charlie to come home. I made dinner for them as usual. Although Bella never came down to eat. I took a plate up to her and placed it on her dressing table. She was awake but facing away from me on her bed.

"I've got some dinner for you. Please eat something," I said quietly to her.

Bella never responded to me. I left the room quietly shutting the door behind me. Emmett and Charlie arrived home. I waited for them in the kitchen. The table was already set up for Charlie. We said our greetings. I figured now would be a good time to tell them the news that I had found out today. I was worried about Bella but then I didn't want them to wrap her in bubble wrap and make sure she never did anything at all. She would never get any better.

"Bella's seeing Edward," I said suddenly. Probably not the best way to open up. I looked up to see Charlie frozen in mid bite and Emmett well his mouth was literally open. Sudden it was like a light bulb went off in their heads and they moved into action.

"Where's the rifle?" Charlie said getting up from the seat.

"Whoa! I didn't mean she's seeing him again. I meant..." I stopped there. How was the best way to explain this? "I meant that she's doing reckless activities and as a result of said activities she thinks she's seeing Edward."

There was silence around the small kitchen. Charlie sat back down. Both him and Emmett looked deep in thought. I didn't know what to do about it so I was hoping that they knew. As parents to her, even if Charlie thinks we're not, we had to do something.

"We can't stop her from going out. Jacob has helped her a lot, even if he is helping her with dangerous activities," Charlie grunted.

"I never said anything about Jacob," I stated. I only mentioned that she was doing reckless things.

"You didn't have to. She hangs out with Jacob a lot. It's only logical that it's him. Although Bella is quite persuasive so Jacob isn't really solely to blame," Charlie replied. It did make sense. Emmett had been quiet throughout the exchange.

"What do you think Emmett?" I asked him. He looked up from the table finally.

"I think she really loved him it was not just a crush. The only way this could be fixed is if Edward came back. The chances of that is very slim," Emmett sighed.

I knew that it was true. We had all seen the way that they looked at each other and the way that they acted. It was the same as when I was with Emmett. The same went for Carlisle and Esme as well as Alice and Jasper. Our family knew that Edward would not come back. He was set on staying away from Bella to give her a proper human life. Carlisle and Esme had tried in vain to make him reconsider but he stood firm and left.

The family was broken apart by his actions. None of us have really been the same. I never thought of anyone leaving the family and I really did miss Edward. Although I won't admit that out loud since we used to fight a lot and me being proud. I really wish that my brother would come back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rosalie POV**

The week passed with no over the top drama's. Alice and Jasper were returning any day now and Esme was redecorating their bedroom for their arrival. It's the happiest I had seen her in a while. Carlisle and Emmett had gone out hunting so I was helping Esme out not that heavy lifting was an issue for us but deciding colours were.

"How is Bella?" Esme asked me as we shifted and rearranged the room.

"She's okay. She still had nightmares, and hanging out with Jacob. But Jacob seems to be helping her a lot even though he is a werewolf." Oh that last part wasn't supposed to come out. I covered my mouth with my hand realising my mistake.

"YOU'RE LETTING HER HANG WITH WEREWOLVES!" Esme screeched at me. She really was protective and could put me to shame.

"Whoa, calm down there. He doesn't even know it yet but I can smell the difference in him. So far it's okay. I'm worried about when he'll push her away. He'll probably do the same thing Edward did."

"You really think so, dear," Esme asked me quietly sitting on the bed beside me.

"I do. We all think we're monsters. Why not them? We're both dangers to humans and something that isn't supposed to be real. It only makes sense for us to push them away. That's what makes this so hard. I understand Edward's decision as a vampire but as a mother I hate him so much for it."

"I understand, Rose. I really do. I believe that things will work out in the end. It's just going to be a very hard time but it will make us stronger and wiser in the future."

"Thanks Esme." I gave her a hug which really surprised her since it was out of character for me.

We heard Bella's truck make it's way up our driveway. Esme was excited and ran down stairs to greet her at the door. Bella still looked sick. It was even thinner and more pale than usual. It worried me a lot. But I still tried my hardest to look after her. Bella saw Esme standing there and gave her a small smile. Bella hugged her seeking comfort and love that Esme always had. Bella looked up at me. I knew that something else had happened. She didn't need to say anything. Esme kissed Bella's forehead and walked away silently to give us a moment. Bella came up and hugged me. She had rarely come near me since Edward had left choosing to distance herself from everyone.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Bella asked quietly as we sat on the sofa together. There was some cooking show playing on TV but neither of us were watching it.

"Of course not sweetie. You're absolutely perfect. Why would you say something like that?" I replied softly.

"Jacob has been avoiding me. He hasn't returned my calls and I went to his house and Billy told me he had mono. That's another person who's left me!"

"It's not you. It's really them, Bella. I don't know what's wrong with Jacob," I did know why Jacob was avoiding her, "but they all seem to think that it's a way of protecting us. I remember when Emmett felt he wasn't worthy enough for me. This was before you were born. He thought because he wasn't rich that he didn't deserve me. He started to become distant and wasn't fully himself for a while. I basically had to show him he was worthy of my love. I won't go into details about that. I don't think you want to know how you were conceived."

"Eww, Mum!" Bella laughed. It was good to hear her laugh after so long. "So what your saying is that I have to show Jacob he can still be my friend no matter what."

"Yes, it may take a while but he'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Mum. I'm going to head home now. I might cook some dinner for Charlie."

Bella left quickly and headed home. Esme came around again and sat next to me on the couch.

"Boys will be arriving shortly. As well as Alice and Jasper," Esme said to me quietly.

"That's good. Bella should be happy about that. She's missed Alice a lot."

"So have I and Jasper of course. You were right about Jacob."

"I know. I wish I wasn't. But she doesn't need to know about the werewolf part. She attracts all the normal people doesn't she," I said sarcastically.

"Take Alice with you tonight to see Bella. It might lift her mood a little more."

"I think Alice would like that as well."

A few hours later the rest of the family arrived and we all greeted them happily. We almost had the whole family back together. Only Edward was left. Alice said he was in Rio at the moment. I don't know why he would go to Rio for. Jasper was quieter than usual. I didn't blame him. It all tested our self control and Jasper hadn't been drinking animal blood for as long as the rest of the family, so it made sense.

I suggested to Alice that we would go over to Charlie's so that we could visit Bella. Alice like the idea and enthusiastically agreed. We went in my red BMW and headed over in record speeds. When we got there I could smell that awful dog smell. I stopped Alice and she cold smell it as well. We stepped out of the car cautiously. I looked around and followed the scent to the tree behind Bella's window. I stopped and listened. Alice and I shared a look as we heard Jacob's voice as well as Bella's.

"You already know Bella. I just wish you could remember," Jacob said to her annoyed about something.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jake. I don't remember you telling me anything," Bella replied.

"Remember when you came to First Beach down at La Push. I told you a story."

"Yeah about the cold ones. What about it?"

"I see why you only remember that part," Jacob sighed. "Bella please just think about it okay."

Alice and I raced around to the front of the house and let ourselves in as Jacob jumped out of the window. Charlie had given me a key to the house shortly after he found out about Bella and my relationship. Even if it was a lie.

"Bella, can you come downstairs please," I yelled and heard Bella making her way downstairs. She saw Alice and practically ran down stairs into Alice's arms.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe your here!" She said excitedly.

"We arrived a few hours ago. Oh Bella it's been so long. I'm sorry we had to leave," Alice apologised to Bella.

"I know it wasn't your fault. How is Jasper?" Bella asked. She didn't blame them. Bella knew that she attracted trouble to begin with. I just wished some other people would be so understanding and accepting of the situation.

"He's fine, Bella. Don't worry about him. But you on the other hand. Who on earth picked out that hideous shirt?" Alice quickly changed the subject.

"Jessica?" It sounded more like a question.

Alice groaned in frustration and said something along the lines of Bella just agreeing with whatever everyone told her. "We are going shopping! You need a new wardrobe."

"No Alice, really I don't think that's necessary."

"Like you'll get out of this one Bella. I see you already letting me buy you things."

"I SAID NO!" Bella yelled at Alice. We both stood there in a bit of shock. Bella was a bit shocked as well. She covered her mouth in surprise mumbled an apology and ran upstairs slamming the bedroom door behind her. Alice went upstairs and quietly knocked on the door. I let Alice look after Bella this time.

"Bella open the door please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you," Alice said to Bella through the bedroom door. Bella finally opened the door and hugged Alice and started sobbing on her shoulder.

"When is he coming back?" Bella mumbled into Alice's shoulder.

"I really don't know. I'm sorry."


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Mother's Day! To all those mother's out there. I hope you all had a fantastic day!**

**Right, let's get to the good stuff!**

**RPOV**

I started to regret not telling Bella about the werewolves. She unintentionally endangered Charlie's life by telling him the attacks that were in fact happening in town were wolves. As a result, Charlie and his crew went for a hunt for these wolves. Carlisle and Emmett tagged along as well. Unfortunately Harry Clearwater, had a heart attack and Carlisle was not able to save him. Harry was a close friend of Charlie's and the death hit him the hardest. I don't really know how Bella took it. Since her small break down she has been more determined not to show any more emotions.

Emmett and Alice convinced me that I had to take a well earned hunting trip. It was also supposed to ease a bit of the stress that I've been having. Having to look after a teenage daughter after the love of her life has left her is not easy work. So Emmett and I went on a trip.

"Alice, keep an eye on Bella. Make sure she eats and..." I asked Alice before she interupted.

"I know, Rose. I'll keep tabs on her as well. Go have some fun," she replied before pushing me out the door.

Emmett and I took his Jeep and headed out of town and into the forest. We were heading north to spend a bit of time with the Denali clan. I was nervous leaving Bella. I knew she would be fine. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were going to be there so she should be fine. But I did not feel comfortable leaving her behind.

"Rosie stop worrying so much. Bella is going to be fine. The family are there watching over her. She can't possibly get into trouble," Emmett assured me.

"I know that. But I can't shake this feeling off. Do we have to go?"

"Yes. We've already told them we're coming."

I sighed and looked out the window of the moving vehicle watching the scenery go past not really paying attention what was there. Emmett held my hand the entire drive comforting me in my silence. I couldn't help but worry. It was in my nature! I don't know how Emmett stayed so calm. I guess it was one of the qualities I love about him so much. We pulled into the driveway where we were met with Tanya, Kate and Irina.

"Rosalie, it's so good to see you," Kate greeted me. "And Emmett too of course."

"It's good to see you too. It's been a while," I replied while giving each girl a hug. We followed them inside and were met with the rest of the family. They were interested what had been happening. None of the family had really talked to them since we found out about Bella being my daughter and also of Edward. Of course it sadden them about Edward.

"He passed through here you know," Tanya said quietly. We all knew she had a 'thing' for Edward but he never returned her affections. It did surprise me that he did pass through.

"Did he say anything?" I asked just as quietly. Emmett had gone off with Eleazar to do something.

"Not really. He didn't look good though. But word gets around pretty fast. How's Bella holding up?" Kate spoke up.

"She's...she's not well either. I guess it's really taken a toll on her. It's very hard on me and Emmett. I guess Charlie, her father is taking it hardest," I replied.

"I thought you didn't like Bella. That's what you said shortly after you first heard Edward had almost killed her!" Tanya said.

"Oh, I guess in all the excitement I never told you what happened. Bella is Emmett and my biological daughter. From when we were human. Emmett and I have actually known each other for a long time. It's a very long story," I said smiling remembering all the good times we had.

They demanded I tell them the entire story. So I obliged. The oo'd and ah'd at the right spots. It felt good to just hang out for a little bit with some friends.

"Rose, we should get going," Emmett said popping his head around the corner reminding me of the reason we were even here.

We found a few deer, mountain lions an Emmett of course went looking for some bears. Emmett and I were mucking around. It wasn't late at night and the stars were out. It was very romantic. It was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I answered the phone.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. Bella's future just disappeared!" Alice wailed on the phone. Emmett immediately took notice. I felt the world stop. Alice's visions usually meant that someone had died.

"What happened?" I asked eerily calm.

"I had a vision she was cliff diving. But then her future completely disappeared. I'm still searching but there's nothing there. I'm heading down to the cliff where it happened. I'm so sorry Rose. I've been watching her all afternoon and this happened." I hung up the phone on her. Emmett tried wrapping his arms around me but I pushed him away and dialled Edward's number.

Emmett was quiet. He already knew what I was doing. He had heard the conversation and the moment we had before had completely disappeared. He started heading back towards the house.

I put the mobile against my ear and waited for Edward to pick up the phone.

"What Rosalie?" Edward asked me impatiently.

"Don't you dare 'what' me," I said menacingly to him, "I hope you're glad. I hope you're happy, I hope you're over the moon. BELLA IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed down the phone.

"Dead?" He questioned quietly.

"Yes dead. She finally took her own life diving off a cliff. We all had to see her slowly suffer. I hope you can live with yourself after you caused this. If you ever come near us again I'll make sure your death is slow and painful." I hung up the phone. I wish I could cry at that moment. But being a vampire meant I would never shed the tears for the daughter I had lost once again.

I finally found Emmett by the Jeep. I ran to him and buried my head in his chest and cried. He hugged me back just as tightly. He kissed the top of my head before leading me to the passenger side of the car. The ride back was silent. Neither of us willing to speak. Neither of us really having the ability to speak. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again.

"She's alive!" Alice screamed.

"What? Really? Oh my gosh! Emmett she's not dead," I responded happily.

"Oh that is best thing I have ever heard in my life," Emmett said. "What happened?"

"She was with Jacob. He rescued her and since he's a werewolf and everything her future disappeared. Umm there's something else too," there was silence on the other end, "Edward is going to the Volturi. He thinks Bella is dead."

"Oh, no. This is all my fault."


End file.
